The Nightmare
by As-Long-As-I'm-Around
Summary: Life is seriously twisted when your nightmares become living things. Major Meggie and Dustfinger! Love always finds a way in the end, even if because of love it started.
1. Preface

Preface.

All was meant to be well. They were back in their world-Dustfinger included, for Roxanne had died, and he had no wanted to be there, for memories were more vivid and haunting. Farid had wanted to stay, after falling in love with Brianna. Quite a betrayal to Meggie-her heart had broken beyond repair, or so she had thought. For in books, the first true love you never got over. Dustfinger had been asked to be ten years younger-the nine he had wasted wanting to go back to Inkheart, he wanted to take back. So she had agreed, Fenglio had written them back, instead of Dustfinger being thirty five, he was now twenty five, while Meggie was at the mere age of fifteen. Though there were heartbreaks, things were well. They had reached home and all was safe. In a book, this would have been boring and the reader could have gotten quite fed up with the story. If they had closed it, however, they would have missed everything. For this story is more exciting than the others. For yes, all was meant to be well. But we know how life doesn't like to leave well enough alone.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Hey everyone! Well, this is my attempt of a chapter story of Inkheart...it's called Inkmonster because, well, in time you will see. I have heaps of chapters already and the story is almost finished...So I can have this up pretty quickly because I have no life. Nah, jokes. I just hate it with a passion when authors don't update for like a YEAR (literally) so yeah. Well, tell me if you want me to post more and want me to continue, please!! Yes it will be a Dustfinger/Meggie story, and it has a few twists in it...I promise you, it won't be boring. So get reviewing. (: **

**-Not Quite That Delicate. **


	2. Familar Faces

Meggie bounded down the stairs, coming short, letting her other foot come beside the other as she almost ran into Dustfinger. He smiled kindly at her, while she stared at him in wonder, and not for the first time.

"What?" he asked gruffly, feeling slightly self conscious. His bright blue eyes intensely focused on her, and she blushed under the hold.

"It's just going to take some time to get used to you. Um, the new you." She cast her eyes down, her face going slightly red, while he chuckled. If possible, he was even more good looking, his young face still had those three scars, but they were fainter. His hair was still the same, slightly blonder. His eyes seemed to dance, when before they only held angst and longing. Other than that he was still the same old Dustfinger she loved. They had leaned on each other-each heart broken, and they had helped the other heal. The result of that had been their bond growing stronger, much stronger than the other had ever thought possible.

"How are you?" Dustfinger asked her softly, his eyes swimming across her face. She had grown into quite the beautiful young woman.

Farid was a fool.

"I'm good, thank-you. You?" Dustfinger wanted to inquire more, but he had learnt with Meggie that she would talk when she was ready to.

"I'm fine. Actually, I was going to go to the woods to play with fire."

"Can I come?" she asked, excitement shining through her eyes and raising her voice. He laughed-she hadn't changed. She still seemed like the twelve year old he had met a couple of years ago. But even more beautiful, now.

"I was going to ask you that.' He said knowingly, raising one eyebrow like only he could. She just gave him a sweet smile, one that melted and warmed his heart. Only a very small percentage of people could do that, being his two daughters and Roxanne. Well, they had used to. Resa used to, as well.

"Is it just us today?" Dustfinger badly wanted to say yes, so badly in fact, he could taste it. However, Mo would get suspicious, and he didn't want to answer questions he himself didn't know.

"We'll invite Mo and Resa." Meggie tried to hide her disappointment, but he saw it anyway.

"Don't be disappointed, darling. We have a long time to do these things." He reminded her in a soft yet rough voice.

She nodded, smiling once again.

"Yes, we do. Come on, I want to play with fire!"

**

"They're falling in love." Resa said, interrupting Mo's peacefulness. He sat up, the smile on his face fading into a frown, while he thought about his only daughter with Dustfinger.

"What? She's only fifteen. Still a baby."

Resa laughed. "She's more mature for her age, and what she's been through-she's definitely not a child."

"Love is one of the only things that I can't protect her from." Mo said sourly.

"You can help her," Resa suggested softly.

"Dustfinger is actually thirty five years old, stuck in a twenty five year old body! Far too old, anyway!" Mo ranted, ignoring Resa's previous comment.

"Love does not care for age." Resa told him wisely. Mo looked at her, having no comeback.

"If Dustfinger hurts her or tries anything…" his voice trailed off roughly.

"You and me both. But give him some credit. If anyone should be with our Meggie, it should be Dustfinger."

"I have to agree to that." Mo obliged.

"Good man. I love you, Mo."

"I love you, too." He placed a hand on Resa's growing stomach.

"And our boy." Resa kissed his fingers, before he wrapped an arm around her, holding her close and relishing in the moment.

"Dustfinger? Will you teach me?" Meggie asked as the fire went out. He raised his eyebrows at her.

"Why, pretty girl?" she blushed at the compliment, but continued as if he had never said anything.

"If I ever need to protect myself…I don't care for weapons, or knives." She looked up at him expectantly.

Dustfinger looked at her for a long moment.

"Darling what makes you think I or your parents won't be there? And besides, we're back in your world where nothing odd ever happens. Except for the occasional things. Other than that, it's quite boring here." She made a face at him, rolling her eyes.

"You can never be prepared enough." Meggie pointed out.

"Too true. Aren't you quite the wise one."

"I have to be." Meggie whispered. Dustfinger brushed a loose strand of hair that had fallen out of her ponytail back, his hands tickling her cheek. He heard her breath hitch in her throat, and he smirked at her. She did not blush, but simply looked back.

"Well, well, well, who would have thought you two would end up together?" Meggie's eyes widened, and a gasp escaped her lips when she saw who it was. Dustfinger snarled, and pushed Meggie behind him, so she could only see his dark cloak. Orpheus stood surrounded by armed men-familiar armed men, and her terror gripped her heart in their cold hands.


	3. Fire Burns Out

"Why are you back? How are you back?" Would have been the questions Meggie would have asked. But Dustfinger wasn't the one to panic in these situations; he rarely spoke, rather talked with his threatening eyes, or hands. When you spoke, it often gave away in your voice how you felt. Instead Dustfinger waited patiently for Orpheus, for he knew he was a boaster and would waste no time boasting at how he and his men had gotten here.

Dustfinger wasn't disappointed.

"Fenoglio was always a fool. For your case, this time." He laughed. Meggie took hold of Dustfinger's cloak, squeezing her fingers through it, and peeked out from behind him.

"I told you!" she hissed.

"Meggie, please!" Dustfinger whispered back.

"Since you left, I ruled…but it was not enough. No, never enough…I wanted revenge. Revenge on you and your family-which has already happened, so revenge on your heart, revenge on Meggie, revenge on Inkheart…"

Dustfinger's anger grew with each word this barbaric man spoke. He swallowed, keeping his voice blank of emotion.

"And how do you intend to do that?" However, amusement shone through.

Better amusement than fear.

"The girl or her father. I don't care who…" Meggie's heart crashed into her chest, and she bit her lip, watching intently.

"And you think I'd let you do that, why?"

"Yes, I do know how you like to play hero…but we all know how to take down heroes." When he spoke the word hero, he used finger quotation marks, mocking Dustfinger.

Meggie chose to speak.

"I won't do it!" she promised, her voice shining with certainty.

"Meggie, you've grown into such a beautiful young lady." She shrank back from Orpheus, and Dustfinger clenched his fists as he saw the lust in his eyes. If he even thought of Meggie in that way, he would burn his heart out. Dustfinger pushed Meggie to the side, trying to regain the focus. He didn't want Meggie in the spotlight-she was too beautiful and amazing for her own good.

"Protective of her, aren't you?" Dustfinger hated this part-he always had to downplay how much he really loved people, for the people he loved, they were always in danger because of him.

"Of course-she's Mo's daughter." Meggie looked at him, hurt, and he looked back at her, pleading with his eyes. She nodded once.

"I know what you're doing and it won't work." They both glanced at him. Meggie in horror, and Dustfinger in irritation.

"Now here's how it's going to work…Meggie or Mo, I don't bloody care, are going to read us back into Inkheart, and then the same one will read this creature out, and nothing will ever be the same again…" Meggie stared at him, her eyes wide.

"You're insane!" she cried out.

"Who's going to write it for you?" Dustfinger asked, raising his eyebrow. Orpheus laughed, before shoving someone forward. Their legs buckled, and they hit the ground. It was a sad sight. Meggie bent down slowly, her eyes fixed on the person. It couldn't be…He wouldn't…

"Fenoglio?" She asked. Dustfinger glared at the old man. He had betrayed them? Why! Anger whispered into him, and fire started to dance on his fingers. He whispered it out-not yet. He didn't like to wait, but it was all for a good cause. The timing had to be right.

"He threatened my grandchildren…he hurt them…" Fenoglio sobbed. Tears filled Meggie's own eyes, and she stood up, determination and hatred burning through her.

"You evil little boy! Wow, people do not like you! So you want to get revenge on them? That's quite selfish don't you think?" she yelled. Alarm shot through Dustfinger. He would have to teach her when to not use her mouth.

He took her arm, but Orpheus had shot forwards, grabbing her shirt and yanking her to him.

"You have to be careful with that tongue of yours, Silvertongue's daughter." Dustfinger pulled the girl away, giving her a scolding look before grabbing Orpheus's shirt, his hands on fire.

"Is that a threat? Don't touch her. Don't ever touch her. And get that lust out of your eyes unless you want me to burn it out." He hissed. Meggie hugged herself, tears spilling down her face. Orpheus started to shriek, and Dustfinger pulled away, before shoving him.

"What is going on?" Mo shouted, appearing around the corner, his arm around his wife. Resa had one hand on her stomach, and the other wrapped around her husband. Mo took one look at the scene, before getting into action.

"Meggie, Resa you must go back to the house! Dustfinger and I will fight them off!"

"No!" Meggie protested, though Resa grabbed her daughter's hand.

"Mo you go with your family and keep them safe, you need to be with them. I will hold these bastards off." Dustfinger swore, and Mo nodded before wrapping his arms around his girls and leading them back to the house. Dustfinger shouted at the fire burning inside him, and fire jumped off his hands, licking up the ground.

Mo opened the door and gently pushed his wife inside. He grabbed Meggie's arm and shoved her inside, locking the door. Resa screamed, and Meggie ran into her before coming to the same conclusion. There were men in the house. Mo paused in full run, his blue-gray eyes sweeping the room, trying to keep the alarm and horror he felt out of his eyes-he had to be strong for his family, but he was terrified for them. He stood in front of them, shielding them as best as he could, but knowing it was for a lost cause.

"Did you really think Orpheus was that dumb?" one of them asked, chuckling. Mo just glared at him.

Dustfinger had killed as many as he could, but the rest had disappeared. Good riddance. He would find them later and kill them, but for now, he had to go see if his beloved Meggie was alright. He ran to the house, and stopped, looking at it. It seemed eerily silent-like something was off. He walked softly and slowly up to it. The front door stood off its hinges, and he pushed it open, wincing as it creaked loudly. He took a step in, and his eyes soon fell upon the scene in front of him. Pain and anger clenched his heart, his lungs crashed together and he felt he couldn't breathe.

The family were tied together, duct tape over their mouths. Dustfinger's eyes rested on his Meggie. She gazed up at him, tears swimming in her eyes, the fear reflecting in them. Without knowing, the fire had started to play on his fingertips as he stared at her, trying to control his hungry, angry desire to kill who had done this to her, to Mo and to a pregnant Resa. Surely they would know who messed with his loved ones, they would die.

"Put the fire out, Dustfinger. I think it's time we all had a talk."

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________

**I am up to like the second last chapter of this and trust me... it won't bore you. At all.**

**So get reviewing. lol. **


	4. Bringing Terror Alive

Dustfinger couldn't move, even if they had pushed him. The feelings he felt, seeing her tied up, a blade on her graceful neck surprised him. They surged through, whispering into his heart. He rolled his shoulders, trying not to show how tense and frightened he really was. It's what the enemy wanted. When you gave them that control over you, then they could use you however they wanted.

"You want to know the whole story, or are you content with my edited version?" Orpheus asked.

"From your _poorly_ detailed version, I can guess what went down." Dustfinger said coolly. Orpheus blushed, before glaring at his once idol, and then he nodded to someone. Meggie choked as the blade was pushed deeper into her neck. Terror clutched his heart in their unforgiving hands.

"Stop!" Dustfinger whispered calmly. Mo reached for his daughter's hands as best as he could, though it was near impossible to do. Meggie leaned away from the knife, visibly shaking. If not now, Dustfinger would kill all these men. They obviously liked to play with fire...

"So who's going to get us back?" Orpheus asked cheerfully, as if what was going on was a good thing. To him, it was. Meggie and Mo looked at each other, knowing that Orpheus would threaten one of them. Mo didn't want to put his daughter in that position, so he raised his hand wearily, unable to speak for the duct tape covering his mouth.

"Ah, Good. Maybe I won't kill you. No, I need you. You or your daughter…Meggie, how would you like to live with me while the others die?" Dustfinger went cold at the threat, but the anger inside kept the fire inside him alive. Just the thought of Meggie being left alone, him being without her, and her being in Orpheus's hands alone…he would never allow it. Meggie glanced at her father, and Dustfinger watched them have a conversation with their eyes. Meggie then looked at Dustfinger, and he did his best to reassure her that he would not let harm befall her, that he would take care of her and keep her safe. She nodded. That was one of the reasons Dustfinger liked her-she didn't just need words, she understood the words lost in emotions, too.

"Read, Silvertongue." Orpheus demanded, holding a piece of paper in front of him. He ripped the duct tape off, and Mo let out a small groan.

"Remember," his voice sounded hoarse, "I cannot control what happens." Mo warned. A thought stuck Meggie so hard that it made her dizzy. Farid…would she see him? What would he look like? It had only been half a year but surely things had changed, like they had here? And how could her mother go when she was pregnant?

Mo had the same thought.

"My wife is pregnant." He said flatly.

"Oh? I thought she had just gotten fat." Orpheus sounded bored.

Meggie glared at him in contempt, trying to say something. Orpheus ripped it off, and she blinked, her eyes filling with tears from the sting.

"You are so rude! You really need to get manners, then you'd get a wife and maybe have a life!" The room went silent. Dustfinger walked warily over, ready to intervene.

"You are turning into that old lady…Elinor." Orpheus said dryly. Pride filled Meggie, until he slapped her.

Dustfinger grabbed the plump man, throwing him against the wall, fire teasing his hands. Mo struggled viciously, yelling abuse at Orpheus, promising all the things he would do to him when he got free. Resa tried to comfort her daughter as best as she could, while Meggie hung her head, her hair hiding the bruise that was growing where he had hit her.

"You don't touch her. You don't ever hurt her, do you understand? Now I promise you, I will get you. I will burn that hand off first. Then your heart and your lustful eyes." Dustfinger snarled into Orpheus's face.

"Get this fire off me or else!" Orpheus squeaked. Dustfinger obliged grudgingly, before bending down to Meggie. He tugged her chin up, as gently as he could, trying to not show his anger, but love through his actions.

"Pretty girl," he whispered, brushing his fingers over the offending mark. She looked up at him, tears slipping down her cheeks, racing each other. He wiped them away and kissed her forehead tenderly.

"I'm frightened." She whispered to him. He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Don't be. Meggie you are brave…you have to stay strong, alright? This is a story…look for excitement in it not fear." Dustfinger told her softly. Meggie nodded, and he kissed her once again.

"I'm getting sick of this! Just read!" Orpheus said, shoving the paper to Mo. Mo shot him an ugly look, of hatred, before he began reading out. Silence fell as they all listened to the beauty of it. Meggie closed her eyes, and when she blinked them open, she was in the beloved world of Inkheart. Meggie looked down-she was now untied. She flexed her wrists, relieving the aches in them. She met Dustfinger's cautious eyes, and she walked swiftly over to him. He wrapped an arm around her tightly, shielding her. Mo and Resa stood side by side, looking around at the beauty of the place. Though it was hardly beautiful now.

"Now this is part two…and I want Meggie to read it." Dustfinger clutched her closer.

"No."

"This isn't optional." Orpheus snapped.

"Why me?" Meggie asked.

Orpheus bent down near her. Dustfinger backed them up, putting an arm out in front of Meggie.

"Because, the guilt will surely eat you alive…" he laughed. Meggie gasped, and looked up at her father as he came to her side.

"Let me read it. I don't want that upon my daughter." He pleaded. Orpheus raised an eyebrow.

"No. This is going the way I want it to, for once."

Dustfinger barked out a laugh.

"It did go your way fool. And then it blew up in your face. That is what happens."

Meggie shrunk into Dustfinger's side as Orpheus grew out a gun, and pointed in his face. Horror coursed through her veins, and she swallowed, tyring to keep calm as Dustfinger was.

"Meggie reads."

"Alright! I'll do it! Just don't hurt anyone." Meggie cried, stepping forwards. Dustfinger glared at Orpheus, before looking down at Meggie before at Mo and Resa. Resa had her hand on Mo's arm, as he walked forwards to put his arm around his daughter.

"Meggie whatever happens do not feel guilt. Because it is not your fault." Mo breathed in her ear. She nodded absentmindedly before taking the sheet of paper. As she read, her eyes widened and she gasped, tears in her eyes at the horrifying images that came to mind as she read. How many times had she cried? How many times had tears filled her eyes? Surely, you must run out of tears!

"You can't do this!"

"And I'm not. You are." Orpheus grinned smugly.

"Meggie? What is it?" Mo asked. Meggie chose not to respond, she just stared at Orpheus for a long moment.

"This will come back to you. Maybe not now, but someday. Just you wait Orpheus. And I'm not a vengeful person. But I cannot wait for the day." She said in a low, shaky voice.

"Read it, now!" Orpheus snarled, the gun on her. Dustfinger stepped forwards.

"Don't point the gun at her."

"Why couldn't you love me, protect me like you protect her?" Orpheus asked, his vengefulness slipping as sadness surged through like a tidal wave.

"That would be considered gay."

"No. I mean why couldn't you love me like I loved you? I looked up to you!"

Dustfinger shook his head disbelievingly.

"Are you seriously asking me that question? Look what you are doing now!"

"But I wouldn't have had to do it if you hadn't…." Orpheus trailed off.

"You are an evil, selfish man and I could not love someone like you." Dustfinger said, his voice extremely cold-he did not even want to talk to him anymore.

"You were once upon a time selfish."

"And now look at me. And now look at you." Dustfinger shot back. A heavy silence fell.

"Read Meggie. You can thank your beloved Dustfinger for this." Orpheus finally said bitterly.

Meggie glowered at him.

"No I can thank you." She said, sighing before she began to read. As she read, everyone braced themselves, but no one could prepare themselves for the horror.

_It came at night. It was huge-massive. No one knew what size or mass it really was. It was as black as the blackest night. It came to check on you every night, if you were not asleep by seven p.m. it would take you away. No one knew where they went. One man had come back, but his explanation of what had happened was so twisted that he now lives in a psychotic ward. What he described could not even be published-it was that horrendous. The thing knew when you were pretending to sleep, too. It would test you, scaring you so that if you were truly awake you would react. It answered to only one person…_

When Meggie reached to that point, Orpheus placed the gun on her head.

"Say my name or I'll kill you."

Meggie glared up at him.

"No."

Orpheus grabbed Resa, and placed it on her stomach.

"No!" Mo roared and went to run forward, but men grabbed him. Dustfinger surged forward, but he was tackled to the ground, his hands unusable for a fire. There were too many of them.

Meggie stared into her mother's panicked eyes.

"Do what is best." She said softly. Meggie squeezed her eyes shut, tears streaming down.

"_and that was Orpheus…"_

________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**What is coming up? Let's see...**

**Farid and Brianna soon come in.**

**A character death. . .**

**It does get interesting. I promise.**

**So please REVIEW!**


	5. Gonna Make It Alright, But Not Right Now

The air whistled through the tent, where Resa, Mo, Dustfinger and Meggie were sleeping, causing it to rustle noisily. It was cold, and not provided with everything they should have had. Resa was asleep in Mo's lap, and Meggie was doing her best to fall asleep. It was quarter past six-she had to go to sleep soon, for the thing was coming. They had no name for it, nor did they want to think of one tonight. Mo was drifting off-this night would be easy, they were all weary from the day. She felt Dustfinger shift, and she rolled over, her head in his lap. He picked up a few strands of her hair and stroking them gently.

"Go to sleep Meggie."

"I'm…I'm trying." She whispered, agony in her voice. Dustfinger stopped.

"Meggie. What is it?"

"I'm scared. I'm scared for everyone out there-some might die tonight and it will be my fault!" Meggie didn't even cry, she was too upset, too tired to. She was drained both emotionally and physically.

Dustfinger let out a sigh.

"Meggie please do not blame yourself. We have enough to worry about; we should be focusing on a way to stop this, not using it up to put blame on us. If you want to blame anyone, blame Orpheus or even Fenglio."

"No. I don't blame Fenoglio. Do you have a plan Dustfinger?" she asked hopefully. He let out a little laugh.

"Not yet princess. But if I started to think about it, I would get too into it, I would get fired up and not be able to sleep." He pointed out to her. Meggie nodded-that's how she got with books, even though they helped her sleep, they mostly kept her up at nights. Mo had used to scold her for it.

"Please go to sleep Meggie. I cannot sleep unless I know you are." He pleaded. Meggie smiled.

"Thanks Dustfinger, for taking care of me." She whispered.

"And I always will." He promised her. Meggie knew in her heart that he would, so she found nothing else to say. She closed her eyes, letting her worries float away as she did, too.

Meggie awoke later that night, her eyes wide, and a lump in her throat, stopping oxygen. It was pitch black, and all she could hear was the gentle breathing of the people beside her sleeping. Had the thing come? Was she still alive? Was Dustfinger alive? Her parents? Who had died tonight? She felt tears slide down her face, and she clenched her fists together. Was it still to come? Possibly not, it seemed far too late. Was not knowing worse than knowing?

"Meggie." She jumped, managing to stifle her scream just in time.

"Mo?" she whispered back. She felt him sit up, and saw the outline of him.

"Meggie…" his voice broke, and she flung herself into his arms, her tears leaking out onto his shirt. He rubbed her hair-her back, whispering things she barely heard, but knew he was trying to reassure her.

"It's over for now baby. You're safe Meggie. We all are. It's going to be okay. We're going to win. Good always comes out over evil. You know that." His voice was rough at the end, and she nodded against his chest.

"I love you, Mo." She responded. He kissed her head.

"I love you too Meggie, so much." He promised her, kissing her again and hugging her tightly.

"Please get some rest…before we wake up your mother."

"Too late." Meggie unwrapped herself from her father and reached for her mother. She took her hand, squeezing it.

"I love you Meggie. I'm so proud of how you are handling this…I love you so much. Missing out on all those years is pure agony for me, but I know we can make that up and we will. Stay strong, because you are." Resa kissed her daughter's forehead, and Meggie squeezed out more tears.

"I love you mum." She whispered.

"As I love you. Now we all need to go to sleep, I'm sure figuring out what we are going to do tomorrow is going to take our energy up."

"Bloody hell you picked a lovely time for a family reunion." Dustfinger's voice was gruff, but Meggie heard the teasing. She knew he had been safe, but hearing his voice, confirming it…brought another beat to Meggie's heart.

"Dustfinger!" she cried. He laughed.

"Meggie how many times must I tell you? I've died once and came back-they've tried so many times to kill me but haven't-I can't die! I'm Dustfinger." She gave a happy chuckle.

"Let's go to sleep before this happy moment is ruined." Resa put in, laying back down. Everyone bid the other goodnight, before following suit. Meggie turned to Dustfinger, and took his hand in her small one.

He squeezed softly.

"Sleep Meggie. Tomorrow is going to be a big day." She knew it would be. With trying to figure out how they were going to win, and dealing with Orpheus and his next step of revenge…Meggie wished she could just stay in this moment, this happy moment they had stolen back. But she knew that no story could ever end here, it had to have a conclusion. She just hoped this one would be a happy one.

________________________________________________________________________

Meggie crawled out of the tent flap, being the first one awake. Horror overwhelmed her as she slowly stood up and looked around. As far as the eye could see children were screaming, mothers were crying and fathers were shouting. Some houses were broken, pieces lying on the ground. Kids were hurt, kids were confused…everyone was. Orpheus walked over to her. Meggie took a step back, turning away.

"How could you?" she whispered, shaking her head.

"You wanted revenge on us, fine. But how could you do this to innocent people?" Meggie cried, turning to him, her eyes screwed up with the anger she felt drilling through her veins.

"Part of the revenge sweetheart." He reached for her face, wiping a tear away. She shot back.

"Don't touch me."

"Or else what?" Meggie was aware of how dangerously close he was to her. And then suddenly he was on his feet.

"Or else that." Meggie heard Dustfinger's low, warning voice. She looked up at him as he came to a stop by her side. He looked down at her, his eyes scolding.

Orpheus picked himself up.

"You will regret that." He hissed. Dustfinger just laughed.

"I don't think so." Orpheus just looked at him. Meggie saw the sadness and longing in his eyes, but he blinked, and it was gone.

"I'm going to give you an hour to bathe and do what you need to."

"And then what?" Meggie questioned.

"Dungeons." Orpheus grinned at her, walking away. Dustfinger watched him go before turning to Meggie.

"You shouldn't have come out alone." He scolded her. She just looked back at him.

"Someone told me I should not be afraid."

Dustfinger hated it when people threw his words back into his face.

"Meggie…there is a difference between being afraid and being wise." He explained. She nodded.

"I know but…I don't want you guys to see me weak." Meggie said softly. Dustfinger let out a sigh.

"And perhaps being strong is letting other people see you weak. I don't like you seeing me weak either, Meggie. But it happens, because you are my weakness. And I hate it."

"Why? Why do you hate it?" she asked, thinking of something else.

Dustfinger cocked an eyebrow.

"Do you even have to ask?" Her silence was her answer.

"Because people will use you or hurt you to get to me. I have a lot of enemies these days, as you can tell. I hate it. I absolutely hate it." Dustfinger spat out. Meggie reached for his hand, and closed her fingers in his.

"I can take care of myself."

"Yes, I know that, too." He agreed. Meggie remained silent for awhile.

"I'm going to go for a bathe." She suddenly said.

"I'll come with." She flushed, going red, and Dustfinger paused.

"No Meggie, I mean to look out, keep an eye on you…" he trailed off, feeling embarrassed himself.

"No! I'll be fine." She promised, laughing.

"I'll send Resa down."

"No! She is pregnant, she's under enough stress already! Besides what could she do if something happened? I can protect myself."

"Mo?" Dustfinger went on as if he hadn't heard her. Meggie raised an eyebrow.

"She'll be fine Dustfinger." Resa spoke up, coming out of the tent and stretching. Meggie shot her mother a grateful look before disappearing. Dustfinger sighed.

"You love her." Resa said softly.

"I…what?" Dustfinger was too shocked to even give an answer, though that pretty much gave him away.

"We already know…take care of her, alright Dustfinger?" Dustfinger nodded.

"Haven't I always?" Resa gave him a pointed look.

"That was before…and even then I looked out for her as best as I could. But I always

will, you know that Resa. You know how I take care of the people I love. I'm not going to let anything hurt her. I'd die for her." Dustfinger said gruffly. Resa smiled.

"You're good for her, Dustfinger." She said softly, cupping his face and smiling at him. He took her hand and squeezed it before kissing it gently, releasing it, and giving it back to her. She smiled tenderly at him.

And from between the trees, Meggie's heart broke, once again.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________

She stepped into the new clothes provided by Orpheus, wincing a little. Thankfully he had not given her his taste in clothes or else she would be wearing little. The shirt was long, and the pants, too. She shook her hair out, trying to get it to dry quicker. Did Dustfinger love her mother, and not her? What they had shared before, that moment, had certainly seemed like it. He had never kissed her hand before, only her cheek. Perhaps it had just been a kiss of friendship for her. But with Resa, that seemed more. A tear slipped down her face, and she angrily brushed it away. Boys, they were all fools.

"What's wrong princess?" Meggie spun around, thinking it was Dustfinger, but instead it was Orpheus. She rolled her eyes, turning back around.

"Oh let's see…you basically kidnapped us, forced Mo to read us here, forced me to read this thing here that kills and you want revenge on all of us…I don't know Orpheus what could possibly be wrong?"

"I'm detecting sarcasm here." She started to walk off, but he grabbed her arm. Hard. She turned around.

"Let go of me Orpheus." Her voice was defiant, and her eyes hard.

"Meggie you have grown into such a beautiful woman," he pulled her into him. She winced, trying to pull away.

"You could always come to my side…" he whispered into her hair, groaning slightly. Meggie pushed him away, pulling back before she started to sprint. She tripped over, and let out a cry as he pulled her back up, forcing his lips onto hers.

"Get off me!" She struggled to say, biting down on his lips. He slapped her across the face.

"Do as I tell you to!" he shouted, pressing himself into her, his tongue sliding into her mouth. She let out a cry of disgust, pulled sharply away and punched him in the nose. She spat, before her eyes widened at what she had done, and she turned and started to run once again.

"Come here you little bitch!"

Slam! She rebounded, but the person she had run into caught her, placing her behind him.

"What did you do to my daughter?" Her father's voice was livid, and if it had been directed at her, she would have been beyond frightened. But he'd never raised his voice at her. She'd never done anything to provoke that.

"Your bitch of a daughter punched me!" Mo frowned.

"Do not call my daughter that. And she must have had good reason. Meggie is not one to use violence. What did you do?" But Orpheus walked away. Mo ran after him, desperate now. He knew he must have done something horrid to her! Mo grabbed his shoulders and spun him around.

"Did you hurt her again? What did you do!"

"I did nothing! Go tend to your daughter it might be the last time you ever see her." Orpheus spat, shoving Mo off him. Mo stood there for a moment. Meggie wrapped her arms around her shaking body, turning around to walk off, not wanting to face her father.

"Meggie." Mo's voice cut into her heart, and she turned around slowly, her eyes downcast. She heard his movements, before feeling his arms wrap around her. As she had when she was younger, she buried her head into his chest, trying to stop the tears threatening to spill over. Cry, cry, cry, was that all she ever did?

"Meggie," he whispered, stroking her hair. She let out a shaky breath.

"What did he do?"

"He…um…can we not talk about it?" she pleaded.

"No. Tell me what he did. Now." She gave another shaky sigh, holding onto her father even harder.

"He kept forcing himself on me…He kissed me…" she buried her head deeper into his chest, but he pulled away, and bent down. She looked desperately away, but he took hold of her chin, forcing her to look at him.

Anger and pain danced in his beautiful eyes. Meggie hated to be the bearer of more bad news.

"He what?" Mo growled out, and Meggie just hugged him again.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

**Hope you liked it. I'm finished the story, and there's probably going to be a sequel, or else it would be left untold. I hate stories that do that. So please review and let me know if you'd like me to continue. I feed off reviews. And I'm hungry!! lol.**


	6. Things going wrong admist things wrong

Mo gave his daughter a meaningful look as he and Resa went off to bathe. Meggie just nodded, wrapping her arms tighter around herself. She felt Dustfinger's presence, and she casted her eyes down as he sat beside her.

"What's wrong darling? You've been pretty quiet ever since this morning. Did something happen?" Dustfinger was immediately suspicious. Meggie looked up at him.

"No." she said bitterly. He stared down at her lips, and Meggie put a hand over them.

"Why are your lips swollen?" he questioned her. Meggie turned away. How did he know?

"It doesn't matter. What's done is done." Meggie went to stand up, but he took her hands and pulled her back down.

"Meggie…it _does_ matter. It _always_ matters." He whispered, reading into her eyes.

"Orpheus kissed me, that is all." Meggie jumped as fire sprouted out of Dustfinger's hands, and he cursed before whispering it out. Fire obeyed him much quicker here.

"Sorry, fire obeys emotions here, too. What do you mean, _that is all_?" Dustfinger almost yelled. Meggie winced.

"Because…he's a delusional fool…it really doesn't matter."

Dustfinger let out a growl.

"Why do you care? Your love is for my mum anyway." Dustfinger turned to her sharply, his face incredulous.

"_What?_ What are you _talking_ about?"

"I saw your little moment this morning." Dustfinger shook his head.

"Oh, that? Meggie you have to understand that Resa and I are good friends, and that is it. We spent a lot of time together in those wasted nine years." Meggie just looked at him.

"We were actually talking about you."

"Great…you guys all act like I'm a _baby!_ Well I have news for you, I'm most definitely not! I have been through just as much as you guys have! Well…maybe not as much but still! I have been through more than most fifteen year olds have! I'm closer to an adult than a child!" Dustfinger was torn between laughing and explaining it to her. He chose the latter-laughing would have gotten him into trouble.

"No. We were talking about how I love you." Meggie's anger slipped away, warmed by his words, and shocked. She had suspected it, hoped for it, but him admitting it was a whole new level.

"You…what?" she whispered. Dustfinger smirked.

"I love you." He whispered, inching towards her. Meggie's breath hitched in her throat, and her eyes swam across his face, trying to find a trace of insincerity, but could only find truth.

"Really?" she squeaked. He let out a chuckle.

"Yes. I _love_ you, Meggie."

A smile broke over her face, lightening her entire face.

"I love you too Dustfinger." She threw himself at him, and he kissed her lips very softly.

"I will kill Orpheus for kissing you, for looking at you with those lustful eyes, for hurting you…Meggie, did he _hit_ you _again_?" Dustfinger sounded weary, as he touched her face. She flushed-she'd forgotten about that.

"Um…yes but I already got him for that. I punched him." Dustfinger laughed.

"Well I'm sorry it had to be under those circumstances. I would have paid money to see that." Meggie laughed. Dustfinger wrapped an arm around her.

"Seriously, Meggie. Are you alright, pretty girl?" he asked, stroking her hair. She rested her head on his shoulder.

"I am now."

"Dustfinger? Meggie?" Meggie tensed as she heard that familiar voice. She glanced up at Dustfinger, who was staring down at her, her expression mirrored on his own face.

"Farid?"

**A/N: I had an urge to leave it here but oh well. Bigger cliffhanger at the end. Well I think so anyway!**

Meggie had two reactions-to run the hell away, and to go up to slap him across the face. She could almost feel the raw stinging sensation on her hand-she craved it that much. Dustfinger took her hand in his and pulled them both up, as they turned to face the boy. Or should they say man. He'd grown-his hair was slightly longer, his face had grown into that of a young man, and shirtless, Meggie could see that his muscles had grown. She looked up at Dustfinger, who was watching her carefully, and smiled reassuringly at him.

"You're mine." He mouthed, smirking, and she nodded.

"Definitely." He grinned before turning to the boy he used to call son.

"Where's my daughter?" he asked gruffly.

"Dustfinger, you…you look younger." Farid only managed to say, in awe.

"That's because I am. I'm twenty five." Dustfinger said simply. Farid blinked and then shook his head before resting his eyes onto his once beloved Meggie. She squeezed Dustfinger's hand.

"Meggie. You look beautiful," he said softly. His words used to make her heart race, but now? They did nothing.

"Thank you." She said, not complimenting him back.

"Where's Brianna?" Dustfinger inquired again.

"At our house…what are you doing back?" Farid frowned before realization hit him.

"Orpheus."

"Yes."

"That's behind what has been killing, isn't it?" Farid's face was now grim from pure excitement at seeming them.

"Obviously," Dustfinger replied.

"And you're going to fix it?" He turned to Meggie hopefully. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Yes. Hopefully."

"You two are not happy to see me?" Farid guessed. Meggie turned to Dustfinger.

"Huh. Perhaps he is not as dumb as I thought." Dustfinger snorted. Farid's face fell.

"Farid what did you expect? You broke my heart."

Farid remained silent.

"But you're captors of Orpheus?"

Meggie blinked, confused.

"Yes…what does-"

"I can get you out of here…my fire skills have grown. With Dustfinger and I, and some of my men…we can. Would that maybe make up for some of it?" he asked hopefully. Dustfinger looked at Meggie. She seemed deep in thought.

"Perhaps…if you can get us safely away with no one getting hurt and when this whole ordeal is over, than we can _maybe_ talk."

"Agreed." Farid said.

"Give me ten minutes and I'll meet you back here." He promised before dashing off. As soon as he was gone, Meggie slumped in relief.

"Oh wow." She said. Dustfinger bent down slightly.

"Are you alright, darling?"

"Yes. I'm fine. It was just…"

"I know." He said softly, for he did. He placed a tender kiss on her forehead, and Meggie hugged herself into him. She breathed in his scent, relishing in his warmth and smell, closing her eyes and wishing she could stay here forever.

"Meggie we're going to get married one day. I can picture this, this is where I want to be. Forever." Stunned, Meggie looked into his dancing eyes.

"What, in these situations?" she teased. He chuckled.

"No. With you in my arms." He said softly. Her heart warmed, and she leaned up on her tiptoes to kiss him.

"I love you Dustfinger," she whispered, kissing him once more.

"I love you too, my Meggie," he whispered back.

"Ugh something every father wants to see." Meggie jumped back from Dustfinger, and they all laughed at her. She blushed.

"Shut up." Dustfinger then explained in brief detail about Farid. Meggie felt her father's eyes on her, but she just looked away. Mo knew her best. Mo knew how she'd be feeling. She hated it.

"Meggie?" he walked over to her, putting his arm around her and leading her off.

"What is it, Mo?" she asked.

"How are you feeling from this morning?"

She looked down.

"I'm fine; it's really no big deal." She promised. He sighed shaking his head.

"I swear Meggie, he will pay for that. And for slapping you. Twice…Dustfinger and I will surely see to that." Meggie rolled her eyes.

"Thanks." She said, half sarcastically. He just ruffled her hair.

"How are you with Farid?"

Ah, there it was!

"Really, Mo, I'm okay. And as you could already see, Dustfinger has claimed his love for me, so I'm great actually." Meggie felt great from that, but inside, what was happening was poisoning her. And she knew it. She just didn't want anyone else to. Mo gave her a stern look.

"Meggie."

"Dad, really!"

"_Dad_?" Mo raised an eyebrow and she laughed.

"Fine, sorry. Mo. It's really okay. I promise." She blinked up at him innocently.

"I love you, sweetheart."

"I love you too, Mo." She promised.

"I'm back! And I have a plan." Mo and Meggie spun around to see Farid's mischief, smiling face. It was contagious-Meggie had to smile back.

____________________________________________________________________________________

Playing the part of a girl who could do nothing was quite boring. But nonetheless, none of them wanted her hurt; she seemed to be the main target, since Orpheus was attacking Dustfinger's heart. She sat beside her mother, who was playing with her fingers. They were both alone, hidden, while the men set out to light everything and everyone on fire that they could. Orpheus had also captured most of their men, making them do the deeds he wanted, so they were also trying to give them their freedom back.

"So...Dustfinger, aye?" Her mother smiled at her, and Meggie blushed. She hadn't had a chance to talk to her mother for awhile. Resa placed a hand on her face, where the offensive mark was bruising. She rubbed it tenderly.

"He is a cruel, foolish kid." She said, looking into her daughter's eyes. Meggie shrugged.

"Yes, I know that. He kissed me, mother." Meggie's eyes filled with tears. Resa wrapped her arms around her as carefully as she could.

"I know, Mo told me. He wasn't very pleased, and neither am I. If I could, I'd hurt Orpheus, but it seems as if Dustfinger and your father already have their names down for that." Meggie chuckled. Resa traced the mark on her face, sighing.

"I'm so very angry at him. He will pay, my sweet one." She promised. Meggie just nodded, and Resa kissed her forehead.

"I'm very happy for you and Dustfinger. But if he hurts you don't be scared to come to your father and I."

Meggie raised an eyebrow.

"Do you really think he will?"

She smiled.

"No, I've seen the way he looks at you and how much he cherishes you."

"I actually thought he loved you." She whispered, ashamed. Resa cocked an eyebrow before she started to laugh.

"No. Never. And even if so, I love your father very much. As I love you."

"I love you too, mum."

They sat in quiet, all that needed to be said, said.

It must have been ten minutes later when Resa suddenly let out a cry. Meggie, alarmed, looked up.

"Mum? What is it?" she asked. Resa placed a hand on her stomach.

"Stress or…oh no…my water broke!" she moaned. Meggie's eyes widened. Why did everything have to go wrong in the moment of things going wrong?! It was insane! This could not be happening!

"Mum are you sure?"

"Yes, I've had you once I know what it bloody feels like!" Meggie flinched back.

"I'm sorry darling, this is just really painful!" Meggie helped her mother up, looking around.

"Hey!" She cried. The fires were already starting, she could hear their whispers. Already men were starting to fight, and Meggie was in the middle of it with her mother who was ready to give birth to her sibling!


	7. Waiting, waiting

Even through the noise, Dustfinger still heard Meggie's cry of alarm. He spun around, and his eyes widened as he watched Meggie try to hold up her mother. He whispered the fire out, sprinting over to them.

"You're meant to stay hidden! What is it?"

"It's the baby…" Resa hissed out, bending down. Meggie struggled to keep her upright.

Meggie turned panicked eyes to Dustfinger.

"You must get her out of here! Now!" She screamed at him. She wasn't sure if she yelled to be heard, or because she was so worried.

"You are coming with me!" He grabbed her arm, but she shook him off.

"No Dustfinger you two must go…you must! If I come with you, it would be too obvious. And also, you'll be worrying about me."

"I'll be worrying about you more if you stay here!" Dustfinger yelled through the noise. She shook her head, desperate for him to see.

"Please go Dustfinger. For me. I love you." She kissed him, and Dustfinger kissed her back roughly. Meggie then handed Resa to Dustfinger, and he gently took her.

"If you die I'm coming after you…and then I shall perhaps kill you there." She giggled at his promise, before he was gone, and so was her mother. She looked around-she could not tell who was winning or what was happening, it was just one big blur of action. In the movies, this would excite people, but actually being it? It was frightening. You didn't know if you would die or not. Or how you would die…She crawled over to a wheel burrow and turned it over, before hiding under it. Her breath echoed all around, and she fidgeted, being extremely uncomfortable. She was stuck with her thoughts and concerns, and that was perhaps the worse enemy. The mind. Was Resa okay? Did Dustfinger make it? Had Resa given birth yet? This wasn't how it was meant to happen; Mo and Meggie were meant to be there! She did not know how late it was, but suddenly all became still. Murmured gasps of wonder and fear could be heard around the campsite, and even hidden, secure beneath the wheel burrow, terror still managed to slip in, surrounding her in their cold embrace.

"She is coming! She will kill you if you are not asleep!" Mo screamed. Meggie's heart pounded painfully against her chest. Had time really past that quickly?

"Meggie!" she heard, but could not tell who screamed her name, though she could hear the desperation, the love.

"I'm alright! Just sleep!" she hollered back. All became still.

"You better fall asleep in the next five minutes. You know, no pressure…" A mocking voice laughed, and Meggie felt chills go up and down her spine. She hugged herself, imaging it was really Dustfinger's warm arms. She bit down hard on her lip, so hard she could taste the blood, before squeezing her eyes shut, letting only one lone tear slip down her face, waiting.

Waiting…waiting…

The campsite grew eerily quiet.

She wanted this to be over. Fear like this, impatient fear, freezing fear, should not exist. It was too horrid to feel. Already her body was exhausted.

She shoved her fist into her mouth, closing her eyes even tighter. It was pure agony waiting and not knowing.

And then she heard a terrible, terrible scream. She jumped slightly, tears pouring down her face. Was she safe under this wheel burrow? Was Mo safe? Was Dustfinger? Her mother? Even Farid?

Would she ever go home? Would anything be okay again?

She heard a few cries then, and ear splitting roars of a beast. What did it look like? And then all was still again. She shifted slightly, waiting…waiting…

And then, nothing. Meggie waited, until it felt like a day had gone by. Did fear do that to you? It gave you delusions into thinking you'd waited enough when it was only a mere five minutes? Meggie lifted the wheel burrow up ever so slightly and peeked out, blinking at the sky that had only just darkened. And then she saw it. Her body trembled, and she shoved her fist once again into her mouth, trying so hard to not scream, to not scream and scream, and scream. It was huge-perhaps as tall as two houses, as fat as two houses. Its eyes were red empty things. Its presence was just terrifying. To explain it meant nothing but to see it…words failed Meggie.

Meggie remained still as it turned slowly. It then moved in her direction. Her heart crashed against her chest and then stopped altogether. Her lungs smashed into one another-she could not breathe. She was going to die before it even came to her! And then it moved past her. Her body let out another tremble, and she watched it scream into someone else. They didn't move. Meggie jumped once again, tears sliding down her face.

She peered closer at the person.

Mo!

Oh not Mo, please not Mo.

Leave him alone! The words were on the tip of her tongue-they tasted so good. But to yell that would not help anyone, least of all Mo or herself. Mo didn't even move, just continued breathing as if he really were asleep. Perhaps he was-she supposed today would have been very tiring. Not just so much the fencing, but fear could drain all of your energy. The figure moved on. This thing reminded Meggie of the shadow-but it was even more terrifying. Far more terrifying. The figure moved on, drifted in another direction. Meggie slumped in relief, and then disappeared under the wheel burrow, too scared to walk over to her father. She then lay there, tears blinding her and soaking her. Sleep would not visit her for a long time now.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________

Meggie blinked as the harsh sunlight danced into her eyes. She groaned and rolled over.

"Meggie, wake up." Her father's voice rang through her ears. She blinked and looked up, to see him peering down anxiously at her. She felt so numb; she could barely bring herself to even speak, to move.

"I'm awake." She croaked out. Mo glanced at someone else before helping her stand up.

"How are you?"

"Fine," She retorted, brushing herself off.

"Are you sure?" Farid. She turned to him. He flinched back from her angry glare.

"Whoa Meggie, sorry." He walked off, and Mo glanced back down at his daughter.

"Meggie…what is it?"

"Dad I'm fine. Sorry that I'm not happy about being kidnapped." She snapped. Mo's eyes narrowed.

"Even so the last time it happened, you were still happy, you still kept up the fight. It's like there's nothing left in there anymore. Your eyes have lost their sparkle."

"Things change. This isn't like other times." Meggie pointed out.

"It can be better." Mo whispered. "You make the story."

"Oh funny that, explain to me how this world came to be?" Meggie snapped. Mo pulled back, his eyes swimming across his daughter's face.

"I wish I could have protected you from everything that's made you feel like this." He whispered, agonized by her pain. Meggie softened.

"Oh Mo…it's fine. I wouldn't have it any other way, except for this…" she forced a laugh for his sake.

"Come on I'm sure you're eager to see Dustfinger and your new baby brother." Meggie's entire face lit up and Mo laughed.

"There we go."

"There we go? More like let's go!" Mo bent down and Meggie jumped onto his back.

"To be a kid again," she sighed. Mo laughed.

"You still are if you choose to be." He pointed out and she nodded, flinging her arms out and letting her head fall backwards as she beamed up into the sun, forgetting what she had seen last night, forgetting everything and thinking of Dustfinger and her new brother.

Meggie didn't even bother to question about Orpheus, but perhaps if she did things would have turned out differently.

As soon as Dustfinger saw her, his bright face turned slightly dark, to suspicion. Meggie gulped, lowering her heard beneath her father's shoulder.

"What happened to her?"

**A/N: Not my best chapter, sorry. I promise there is a character death around the corner, so review. :) **


	8. All Was Still

How did he _know?_ How did he know something was wrong with her? Meggie had tried to swallow the pain she was feeling-the fear, the bitterness, but still Dustfinger knew.

Mo bent down, and Meggie slowly slid off his back, hiding her expression, though she could feel her father's heavy gaze on her, knowing his expression would be one of concern and smugness.

"I'm sure you want to see your son, Silvertongue. I'll talk to Meggie." Dustfinger said in a low voice.

"But-" Meggie went to protest.

"No buts," Dustfinger snapped, cutting her off. Mo hesitated. He really did want to see his son, but Meggie…

"Go, Mo," Meggie finally said. Mo didn't need to be told twice-he bolted to the room where Resa was resting.

Dustfinger continued to look at Meggie.

"Meggie, your eyes…I see death in them." He said quietly.

Meggie just looked at him.

"You're wrong," She said defiantly.

"No. I'm not. Now tell me-what did you see to poison you like this?" Meggie debated with herself, should she tell him or not? She decided to just tell him-she really was at the point where she didn't care anymore.

"I saw it." She whispered. Dustfinger waited, knowing she had more to say. She always did. That was one of the reasons he loved her.

"And…it…I…" and then she broke down. Dustfinger had her in his arms in moments, kissing her forehead, her nose and her tears away.

She tried to muffle her sobs-they wracked through her body so hard that it hurt. He felt her legs buckle, and he held her tightly as they slowly slid to the floor. He sat her on his lap, as her tears soaked his shirt. He stroked her hair, wishing that he had the ability to say the right words, to heal her pain, to fix her. Finally her sobs slowed into whimpers, and then she hiccupped, signalling that she was finished.

"Pretty girl," he whispered. Meggie blinked sleepily, yawning.

"Darling you're exhausted. Why don't you go get some sleep?"

"If I sleep now, I won't be able to tonight," Meggie whispered, blinking her eyes open.

Dustfinger sighed.

"Alright." He lead her to Resa's door. Meggie stopped before she entered, forcing a smile onto her face. It was nowhere near as special as her real one was. Dustfinger sighed and pushed open the door, before Meggie raced in. Resa gave her daughter a smile and a hug before she sank back into the pillows, still exhausted, as she would be.

"What's my brother's name?" Meggie asked, excited.

"Brandon." Resa said, watching as Mo handed her son to her daughter. Meggie held him carefully, the glint now returning, even though it was only small.

"Silvertongue? A word?" Dustfinger spoke up. Meggie glanced at them suspiciously, but Dustfinger didn't even look at her. They disappeared, shutting the door and leaving a concerned Meggie behind.

They walked to the other side of the house, far away from the room.

"Okay. What happened with the bastard?" Dustfinger turned on Mo.

"Well, Farid continued lighting fires-the place was completely burnt down. Farid's men killed and were killed. The fight went on into night, and then it came…we all went down and went to sleep and then in the morning we managed to escape."

"Just like that." It was not a question, but a statement.

"I suppose Orpheus is planning something," Mo's voice was grim.

Dustfinger swore under his breath.

"When isn't he? We must be prepared."

"This wasn't he only thing you wanted to talk about." Mo stated wearily.

"I'm worried about Meggie," Dustfinger whispered.

"I know, so am I."

"Silvertongue, she saw the thing…" Mo's face paled.

"No," he whispered, horrified.

Dustfinger didn't say anything, just watched as Mo turned away, running a hand through his hair.

He turned back around.

"Dustfinger, she needs time to heal over that, all you, all _we,_ can do is be there for her and show her that she has nothing to be afraid of. You have to protect her."

"Come, let us be a family. Who knows how much longer we have to be one?" Mo put his arm around the other man's shoulder, leading him down the corridor and back to the room, where Meggie was talking to her mother, and also playing with Brandon. Mo walked over to his wife's side, and kissed her forehead. She smiled up at him.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be there, Resa." She waved it off.

"Everything happens for a reason." Meggie looked at her mother. She was so strong-look at all she had been through, and still, she could say that.

She looked down at her hands, feeling ashamed of herself. How dare she act the way she was? She had to be strong, it was in her blood!

But she knew strength came from the heart, not from blood.

Dustfinger sat down heavily beside her, and she avoided her gaze as she watched her parents, who seemed to be in another world. She snorted at her thoughts, and felt Dustfinger look at her.

It felt so long since he had looked at her in amusement.

"I…my thoughts…" she trailed off, blushing. Dustfinger laughed, and everyone looked at him, confused.

Dustfinger blinked, looking caught, and Meggie giggled. Resa grinned at her, while Mo looked on lovingly, bouncing a gurgling Brandon in his hands.

This was how it was meant to be. A happy family…it was so easy to forget that they were indeed not in their world, and had just escaped a fight and a kidnap.

It all seemed bizarre to Meggie, her jumbled thoughts were giving her quite a headache.

She put her head in her hands, and Dustfinger touched her shoulder.

"Meggie?" She knew they were all looking at her.

"I'm just tired."

"When was the last time you slept, sweetheart?" Resa's voice filtered through her ears.

"Properly? Back in our world…I got a few hours sleep the first night we were here."

Dustfinger hummed out a sigh.

"I promise to sleep tonight, I just don't think I should now, or else I won't be able to sleep tonight." Truth be told, she knew if she slept now, she'd definitely be able to sleep later. She was scared to go to sleep, and be unaware of her surroundings. She bit back a yawn, trying to fight the sleep.

Dustfinger smirked at Mo, and Mo nodded before looking at Resa, who was smiling at her daughter.

"Meggie why don't you lay down with me sweetheart? It's a double bed and it is very comfortable, quite soft. It may be the last chance you get to, sit in a bed, darling." Meggie shook her head.

"No, thank you. I'm quite comfortable with where I'm sitting."

"I don't think you get a choice." Dustfinger said, picking her up and putting her beside her mother. Meggie shot him a dirty look, but he just smirked, pushing her head down gently on the pillows.

"You guys are just…" but her eyes dropped, and she rolled over, asleep now. Resa kissed her forehead and stroked her hair lovingly.

"I think we all need a bit of a sleep." Mo said, placing Brandon in the crib.

"I'll take Meggie to another room so you two can sleep." Dustfinger said, moving towards her.

Mo shot him a look.

"No Mo, no funny business." Dustfinger rolled his eyes, and Mo moved, allowing him to pick up his daughter. Dustfinger cradled her to his chest, keeping her close to him. She curled into him, letting out a little noise. He smiled down lovingly at her, and then blushed, aware that her parents were watching.

"Er, good afternoon, morning, whatever." And then he was gone. He walked into a spare room, and placed her down gently on the double bed. He pushed back her hair, smiling.

She was so beautiful.

He turned to go, but a hand caught out. It was his surprise, and not that movement, that halted him.

"Don't go…stay, please?" She murmured. Her eyes were still closed, so he could not be entirely sure if she was sleep talking or not.

But he didn't want to leave her.

"Alright."

She let go, and he moved to the other side and sat down on it.

Five minutes past of him watching her, before he too finally drifted off.

And for once, all was still.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**But not for long. That I promise.**


	9. Screaming, Bleeding Hearts

**A/N: Okay, there is quite a bit of violence in this chapter. . . . I'm not a dark person at all, really, and this kind of stuff annoys me, but I still did it. I don't know how you guys will react so if you hate that stuff then don't read? So don't give me crappy reviews saying blah, blah, chances are I won't even care and it's your own fault 'cause I warned you. Okay, sweet. With that said enjoy, I hope. . . . **

Dustfinger rubbed his eyes, looking down at his sleeping love. She looked so beautiful and peaceful. Without the fear, the anger, the sadness…He kissed her cheek lovingly, and grinned when a smile stretched out her lips. He then pushed the covers off of him before climbing out.

He met Mo in the kitchen, who was serving up breakfast.

"How long can we stay here?"

"Good morning to you to." Mo responded, before turning around.

"I don't know. What can we do?" he whispered. Dustfinger sat down at the table.

"All I know is that we need to keep moving."

Mo sighed.

"I can't even have one day with my new wife and son without worrying."

Dustfinger watched him, feeling his bitterness dance around him.

"I'm sorry." He said quietly.

"For what?" Mo asked, surprised.

"If Orpheus didn't have this obsession for me…" he trailed off, putting his head into his hands.

Mo walked over and sat beside him.

"Orpheus is a very screwed up man. It's not your fault." Mo said firmly. Dustfinger looked up at him, and was almost blinded by the light of sincerity in his eyes.

He smiled.

"Thank you." Mo clapped him on the back and stood up, leaving Dustfinger alone in his thoughts.

Their heads both shot up as a scream tore through the house and apart their souls. Mo and Dustfinger looked at each other in alarm.

Resa?

Meggie!

Brandon.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

All she had wanted to do was to see her mother and new brother.

It seemed to be a natural thing to her now, almost a weekly thing-routine. That was why fear did not invade her body, where her nerves didn't even need to put up defence. She was not afraid.

Though she knew she had good reason to be.

She was stuck in a room with her mother who had just recently given birth, and her newborn brother. This time, she had to play the protector.

But Mo, Dustfinger and Farid had all done it to her so many times, that she knew how to play the role by now. Speaking of the men-where were they?

Resa tried to stand up, the need to protect her daughter and son so strong that it numbed her.

But her limbs failed her, and she fell against the bed. Meggie stood in front of her, holding her brother tightly to her chest, staring angrily at Orpheus. Meggie had never felt such hatred at this man-not when he had kidnapped him, not when he had forced her to read out loud that monster.

But now, when they were all defenceless. Other times had been with her father and lover, and hope had attacked the fear. Neither had won.

Brandon started to cry, and Meggie whispered to him, her mouth moving so fast that even she barely understood the words. Though somehow Brandon did, and he stopped all of a sudden, his beautiful blue eyes blinking around the room, as if he knew that something bad was going to happen.

This man, she hated more than Capricorn, the Adderhead, Basta, all of them! All of them put together.

"Not happy to see me?" He finally spoke, grinning. Meggie's glare hardened. She knew he had waited to say something, merely taking in his surroundings with satisfaction, knowing how Meggie felt. Why was he so connected to her?

Resa pushed herself up, cupping her hand around Meggie's arm.

"Get out." Her voice was full of such venom that even Meggie flinched.

But Orpheus just grinned wider.

Meggie looked around desperately, and the question hit struck her again.

Where was Dustfinger and Mo? Resa had screamed awhile ago-why weren't they coming?

Orpheus caught on.

"Part one of my revenge, sweetheart. They can't help." As if to indicate, there were yells outside the door, followed by bangs. Meggie looked at her mother in panic.

"So… I'm guessing you're wondering why I'm here?" he clapped his hands together.

"I think we know why." Meggie said coldly. Orpheus laughed.

"Obviously…you're meant to be my hostages. What kind of one would I be if I just let you go?"

Resa once again tried to get up, and this time she succeeded, standing beside her daughter.

"So you get a punishment. I thought up of the perfect punishment…."

This time fear invaded her so strongly that she jerked backwards.

"Be calm my dearest." Resa whispered to her.

He hadn't even said the punishment-but Meggie knew. She knew someone would die. She looked down at her brother.

She would die before him. She would die to give him a chance at life. She already loved him so, so much.

"Who wants to die?" Resa let out a gasp of horror. Her hand left Meggie's, and she placed them over her mouth.

Her reaction made Orpheus laugh.

"See you could have behaved and died later, all together. But no." His smile turned into an ugly frown as he advanced on them.

"You had to ruin the plan. And that really pissed me off. Mother and daughter backed away together, and Resa shoved Meggie behind her.

"There is one of you and two of us. And believe me-love is a better motivator then revenge." Resa hissed. Orpheus just smiled.

"One of me?" He whistled, and the door opened. Meggie's heart slammed against her chest as she saw her father and Dustfinger.

Their eyes met, and they started to sprint to the door.

Three men walked in, and the last two turned around and slammed their fists into Mo and Dustfinger's face. It was so unexpected that they both slammed to the floor.

The door closed, cutting off their connection. Meggie handed Brandon to Resa before turning around and pounding her fist into the wall.

She let out a screech of pain.

"Meggie." Resa scolded. She held Brandon as tenderly as she could while with one hand looking at Meggie's hand.

"It's broken."

Tears stung Meggie's eyes, and she blinked them away furiously. Resa kissed it, before smiling gently at her daughter.

"Enough of this." Orpheus snapped, sounding bored.

Resa turned to him.

"I will." She said calmly. Meggie's head snapped to her mother.

Even the thought of her having her once again out of her life, made her heart just suddenly stop. Her knees began to tremble, and her body started to shake violently.

Resa turned to Meggie and handed her back Brandon.

"Baby girl, I love you. Be strong because you are! I will always be there in your heart. I'll wait for you in heaven. Take care of yourself-tell Mo and Brandon I love them and take care of them! Tell Dustfinger thank you and that I love him too." She said, kissing her forehead, and wiping away the tears that had began to spill heavily down her face.

"This can't be happening. Tell me it's going to be okay-that this isn't real!" Resa looked at her daughter.

"It will be okay." She said softly.

"Your life is like a dream. Once you've lived it, and once you die that is when you wake up and you'll see me again. But I'll make sure that it won't be till a very long time." Resa said quietly, giving her a shaky smile before turning around, and walking over to a waiting Orpheus.

"No." She choked out, her voice barely audible. She swallowed.

"NO! Please, don't do this! I've only just gotten her back!"

Orpheus just laughed.

A man walked in front of Resa, before shoving her to her knees.

"Don't…be more gentle, please!" Meggie pleaded.

"Why does it matter? She's going to be dead in five minutes."

Meggie let out a choked sob, and Brandon started to scream. She covered his eyes, while trying to sooth him. Orpheus walked over, and snatched Brandon.

"Give him back!" Meggie screamed. Resa looked over and went to stand up, but the man held her down. Orpheus nodded to a man, and he walked over to Meggie, grabbing her roughly, and turning her head to look at her mother.

"Let my children go! I do not want them to see this!" Resa yelled. Meggie tried to move her head, but whoever was holding her squeezed her so hard that she let out a whimper.

So, she closed her eyes.

"Open your eyes!" Orpheus screamed, for the first time loosing control.

So many emotions pummelled through her, causing her body to shake even more violently. Sobs still tried to wrack through the pain, but they came out soundlessly.

She felt as if she couldn't breathe-that she was going to faint.

With eyes still closed, she shook her head.

It just made her feel even sicker.

Meggie heard a slamming noise, followed by a small groan of pain. Her eyes flew open just after the offending whack.

Finally she made some noise as she looked at her mother's face-where a bruise was starting to form over one eye.

"It'll be worse for her if you don't." Orpheus warned. Meggie stood there, breathing hard.

Suddenly, a burst of strength pulsed through her, and she surged forwards, running over and knocking the man out of the way.

"Meggie!" Resa gasped.

Orpheus clicked his fingers, as if he'd known this would have happened.

Meggie saw the hand, and tried to avoid it, but she was too slow. The man grabbed her and threw her into the wall.

She tried to gasp, but all the breath was knocked out of her. She lay there in a heap, her knees curled into her chest.

"Don't! Don't you hurt her! I agreed to this without complaint!" Resa yelled, wishing she could go and comfort her. Orpheus simply ignored her as he walked over to Meggie.

"Leave her alone!" Resa tied again.

"Hey Mo, Dustfinger? Are you listening?"

There was a heavy silent. And then-

"You _fucking_ dog!"

"You will regret this! For hurting them both! I swear it on my life-I will hurt you!"

"You SON of a BITCH."

And then a soft-

"Please. I will do anything-don't hurt my family."

"I'm going to _fucking_ burn you! Slit your throat, and only when your blood spills will I be damn satisfied."

Meggie winced at Dustfinger's last threat.

Orpheus just smiled.

"Two yes's would have sufficed."

Loud bangs echoed then, and cries of pain before two defeated yes's sound waved through. By then, Meggie was standing up.

"I bet you wish you were in here, correct?"

There was a silence.

"Okay I'll explain what you're missing. Resa's on the floor her, a blade to her neck-" Resa let out a whimper as the cold knife was lowered. Meggie choked out a sob.

"And your silly daughter…well, she tried to interfere." Orpheus grabbed Meggie's arm, the one with the broken wrist, and twisted it, before grabbing her hand.

Meggie let out a cry of pain.

"Let go of her hand-you bastard! It's broken!" Resa yelled.

"Yes, I am quite aware of that. But that's her own fault." Meggie whimpered, before her face got slammed into the door.

"_Fuck you_!"

"Please-stop!" Mo's voice was hoarse now.

"You're digging your grave deeper you son of a bitch."

"And your daughter just got slammed into the door." Orpheus giggled.

"Bite me!" Meggie spat.

"Yes, I can imagine biting you…" he trailed off suggestively. Meggie's face wrinkled in disgust.

She heard Dustfinger's laugh-bitter, angry and threatening.

"If you even touch her, in violence or sexually-well, I've picked up a lot of friend's over the years. Dangerous friends, Orpheus. So you're lucky I'm warning you-do not touch her."

"Don't Orpheus. Just leave her alone." Mo's voice was barely audible.

"Now Meggie, you're going to watch the death of your mother."

She heard Dustfinger's yell and footsteps, and pictured him running to the door, along with her father. There were bangs and yells, but Meggie knew before it happened-there was no way they could get in here.

Orpheus held Meggie's chin, and the blade inched deeper into Resa's neck. Meggie struggled, and Orpheus turned her around.

"Stop moving you little bitch. This is your punishment."

"Why are you focusing on her?" Dustfinger yelled.

"I'd rather it be me!"

"Exactly." Dustfinger fell quiet.

"Meggie just stop moving sweetheart. It's okay. It's okay." Resa whispered.

Tears began to bleed out of Meggie's eyes, blinding her, blinding her so that she could barely see her mother.

"Please stop!" Meggie yelled, but knew it was pointless.

"Not my wife! Please, oh, God, this can't be happening!" she heard her father start to sob. Resa looked at Meggie. The blade began to move again.

I love you. She mouthed and then the blade stopped moving. Meggie started to scream, and she fell to her knees, still screaming. Blood streamed down, but she didn't care. She began to beat her fists against the ground, ignoring the pain, focusing only on her heart's turmoil. It screamed-so she screamed. She ignored Orpheus laughing. She ignored the bangs, the shouts, her father's own sobs, her brother's wailing. She only knew of running over to her mother, but Orpheus grabbing her, shoving his hand over her mouth.

But still she did not stop screaming.

"Shut up! Shut up!" she only distantly heard. But she ignored it.

She could ignore everything, except the sight in front of her, and the pain in her heart.

**A/N: Oh wow. Like I said, I hated writing that. I feel dirty. :O I'm sorry. This was kind of appalling. **

**Review anyway. **


	10. JusticeRevenge In Disguise

Through the noise, Dustfinger managed to knock the buckets of water away from the man holding them against their will. Three men jumped on him, but almost immediately recoiled with screams as fire erupted with an angry hiss out of his hand. It had been strained too long, and now was eager to do its master's will. Mo joined him, instead using his fists and only fists as weapons.

"Enough!" a voice bellowed out.

Silence fell upon them heavily, and Dustfinger looked desperately for Meggie.

She stood beside Orpheus, eyes downcast and shedding tears, body jerking violently. His heart tore, before being clenched in pain.

No one should have to have seen, experienced what she just did. And Brandon! His first proper day and he had witnessed his mother's death.

Meggie held Brandon to her, and her other arm hang limply at her side. Though one wrist was broken, the other was decorated with bruises and blood, as was her shirt and pants.

Dustfinger's anger was at boiling point, and he felt as if fire was going to explode ouf of him, killing everyone in it's path.

Meggie looked up and looked at him, and he recoiled.

The very look in her eyes-he was surprised that his trembling legs did not collapse, and cause him to tumble to the ground.

And Dustfinger was not a weak man.

Meggie tore her eyes away from him, and glanced at her father's red eyes.

"Meggie," he whispered, and struggled so hard that his face turned red.

"Dad stop," Meggie whispered, her voice not even a whisper. She could not bear to see another parent hurt, hurting.

Mo nodded, and slumped forwards. His eyes scanned over her face, and her broken wrist, before the anger settled across his face and he had to clench his teeth to keep from speaking aloud.

"Can you let go of her?" Dustfinger asked, his emotions clear. Orpheus put his hand on her back.

Meggie flinched.

"Get your arm off my daughter!" Mo bellowed, causing everyone to flinch, and even for Orpheus to remove his hand. Meggie looked at her dad before walking over.

Orpheus grabbed her by her broken wrist.

She hissed. Mo tried but Dustfinger succeeded rushed forward and collided into Orpheus. Meggie jumped, before running over to her father and handing him Brandon. She then sprinted over and jumped on Dustfinger's back.

"Please." She whispered. It was not the fact that Meggie could get hurt that made him stop, it was her voice.

That voice that made him want to break down in hysterics.

And Dustfinger barely ever cried. He backed away, and Meggie climbed down from his back. Dustfinger wrapped an arm around her, backing them up. He was sick of Meggie being Orpheus's main attention. Hurting her, attacking her.

It was beyond pissing him off. Meggie buried her head in Dustfinger's shirt, and squeezed her eyes shut. When she opened them, Farid was beside her.

She jumped, and Dustfinger spun them around, slightly relaxing when he saw it was Farid.

"And where did you come from?" he asked, sounding surprised.

"I had to tend to Brianna." Meggie's eyes travelled down to the fire that was floating on Farid's fingers, but Farid's attention was on Orpheus. There was a murderous glint in his eyes, making them appear even darker.

"For months, you used me. For months you so called ruled over Inkheart. And now, you kill Meggie's mother, and made her watch! And you hurt her! This will not do! And today we will take back what is ours, and you, you will die!"

And with that final speech, Farid blew into his hands and the fire jumped off, licking hungrily at the walls. Dustfinger dropped a kiss on Meggie's forehead before walking up to Orpheus. Mo walked up to her and wrapped his arm around her, and together they watched.

"I promised you this." Dustfinger's voice was eerily calm. He placed his hands over Orpheus's eyes, fire burning. Meggie let out a horrified gasp and dug her head into her father's side. She agreed that Orpheus deserved it-but that didn't mean she wanted to watch it. She was not him.

Orpheus struggled, screaming and jerking violently. No one came to his aid-Farid had taken care of them, and the ones that remained obviously did not like their master, for they just watched with smiles.

Dustfinger's body shook with satisfaction as he finally, finally got to do what he had wanted to for so long.

Burn his eyes out.

"And now, your heart."

"Wait!" Mo spoke harshly. Dustfinger let go of the blind burning man. Meggie finally looked, and barely managed to scream. Where his eyes should have been, now had two huge ash spots, black, and red from blood.

"We should let his own creation finish him off." Dustfinger grinned.

"Why yes, I do agree." Meggie turned and went to the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" Farid asked. She came back, and in response threw water on Orpheus.

"Thank you." he choked out in a breath.

"You shouldn't be thanking me, you vile horrible bastard! It's so you won't die before you finally get your own. How does that feel?" Meggie sneered. Dustfinger took her uninjured hand, slipping his fingers through hers.

"I don't mind. I already got mine. At least I'll be gone, whereas you'll be here, living without her. I'll say hi to her for you."

Meggie went to run at him, but Dustfinger held her back, his hands on her waist.

"No you won't! Because you're going to hell!"

Orpheus smiled.

"Oh well then it's safe to say I'll see you soon, beautiful?"

Mo handed Brandon to Farid and ran at Orpheus knocking him down.

"You killed my wife! And you keep trying to hurt my daughter! From now you on you don't say a WORD to her. You don't even TOUCH HER! Or I promise my words will do you more harm than your creation ever could!" Meggie froze, absolutly horrified, and Dustfinger held her tighter to him, glaring at Orpheus who was giggling under Mo. Mo got off him, a look of absolute disgust on his face.

"I want my revenge too." A voice said. They turned around, to see Fenoglio standing there, glaring daggers at the man on the ground.

"Got a lot of enemy's, Orpheus. Me being first on your list." Dustfinger hissed, a sound of satisfaction in his voice.

Meggie stepped out of Dustfinger's hold.

"Revenge?" she screamed. They all looked at her, startled. Dustfinger went to reach for her, but she moved out of his reach.

"No, we are not starting another freaking circle of that! Look where revenge brought us!

"Meggie is right." Orpheus said. She walked over to him. Though he couldn't see, he could sense her, and sense her anger that he was now swimming in. And Orpheus wasn't a good swimmer.

Mo went to intervene but Dustfinger stopped him.

"She needs to do this," he said in a low voice.

Meggie continued on, stopping in front of him, looking at him in disgust.

"I hope you burn for all eternity. I hope your story of pain and fear is forever." And then she slapped him. Twice.

She spat at his feet and then punched him.

Orpheus fell, whimpering.

"You're pathetic. And I almost let you kill me." She walked away, her head held high, staring at the creator of Inkheart, or so it seemed.

"Fenglio. Are you ready to write?"

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Me: Blah**

**Dustfinger: Blah? **

**Me: Yes**

**Dustfinger: Oh, talking emotions now are we?**

**Me: Shut up Lusty Dusty.**

**Meggie trys to giggle secretly.**

**Dustfinger: (looking annoyed) Meggie I can see you. And Rewrite-An-Ending-That-Fits must you give me a bad, insulting nickname in every story?**

**Me: Why yes, yes I must. At least you're more her age in this story.**

**Dustfinger and Meggie glare at me and walk away.**

**Me: Hey what did I say? I said at least! Come back!**

**Meggie: (linking hands with Dustfinger) We won't come back until people review.**

**Me: (muttering under my breath) Oh you stupid sad little girl. (Then looks up cheerfully) Please review. I want Meggie and Dustfinger back (Even though they don't belong to me at all) So I can mock them and write about them to satisfy you guys. So please, please review. **

**Dustfinger: I'm getting the last word in. Desperate enough, Rewrite-An-Ending-That-Fits?**

**Me: -.- **


	11. Because I'm Broken

**Me: My author's note is here. My laptop has been taken away because it was stuffing up, some random reason like that. So I don't know how I'm going to do this chapter but I am going to attempt it.**

**Dustfinger: (sarcastically) Don't be modest or anything...**

**Me: Dustfinger, I know you're dirty little secret.**

**Dustfinger: I don't really have one.**

**Me: Oh yes you do.**

**Dustfinger: What?**

**Me: ...(smiles evilly)**

**Dustfinger: (starting to get paranoid) No seriously what?**

For what was only hours, seemed to tick by painfully slow. Perhaps just to torture them. Meggie paced the room, her body too wired up to just sit there. Dustfinger watched far away, eyes narrowed with concern as he muttered to himself, trying to work out the best sentence starter.

"I'm not going to break." He jumped, startled from her empty voice, hatred sweeping through occasionally. He looked up, and she was staring at him from across the room, now wringing her hands. As long as she was doing something, keeping herself busy...

"I'm not going to bleed everywhere, you don't have to step on tiptoes around me. What's done is done, there is no sugar coating it, no stepping around it. If you want to move on, face it head on right?"

Dustfinger stood up, walking over to her carefully. She remained still.

"It would be okay if you were broken, Meggie. Completely understandable. And as your..." he paused, not knowing what they were. Boyfriend seemed too immature, love perhaps?

"And as your love," he tested, shrugging before continuing, "I'll fix you." He reached out, but she moved away.

"You can fix me later, right now I need to be focused, he needs to die." Dustfinger could not blame her for the venom that dripped from her words. He had some pretty violent thoughts, longings about the man too, but his main focus was on Meggie, his sweet innocent Meggie who had had that taken away from her by this bastard.

That innocence she wouldn't get back, especially if she condemned herself on this path of, what she called it, justice, when really in the shadows it was revenge.

"Please Dustfinger," He looked up at her, to see tears spilling down her eyes. Immediately he went around to her side and engulfed her in such a hug, that he was surprised she could still speak.

"It hurts, it does but this is the only way."

"It's not Meggie. Revenge for the man-"

_"Don't."_

"Whatever you want to call it is not going to make you feel any better, relieved yes, but it's not going to bring your mum back."

"I just got her back," she mumbled, gripping his cloak tightly in shaking clenched fists. Dustfinger kissed her forehead, taking her face in a gentle, comforting hold as he used his thumbs to wipe away her tears.

"This will all be over, we can return, we can go home and put this behind us. I won't give up on you Meggie."

Home. The word sounded so nice, created such a lovely picture in her mind. Whenever they tried to find it though, it was pierced by ugliness and tragedy. She wanted it either in white or black, not in shades of gray.

"The old man is writing, how about we get some rest?" Dustfinger guarded her to the bed. Meggie lowered herself onto it, and curled into a ball, trying to stop the trembles. Dustfinger watched her for a moment, agonizing sorrow pricking through his veins and tickling every nerve in him. He twitched, fighting the urge to go kill that son of a bitch with his bare hands. But they were killing two things with one stone. Before he knew it, blackness relieved him from the weariness and pain he felt, and it took someplace warmer .

Meggie woke up in a sweat, and in blackness. She lay still for a moment, chest heaving as she struggled to breathe silently. She blinked and then turned, falling into a soft body.

"Dustfinger." She whispered, touching his face.

"What—hmm." He blinked open before snapping up, making Meggie jump.

"I hate being afraid of this." She whispered. Dustfinger took her in his arms.

"I'm here, wherever you go I'll follow." He said sweetly. The door burst open, and they both sprung up ready for the uninvited.

It was her father, the candle displaying the distress on his face.

"No." Meggie knew it was bad.

Mo nodded.

"Fenoglio is gone-dead."

Dustfinger sprang up, and Meggie started to follow. The two man halted at the same time when they noticed the girl following them. It was Dustfinger who spoke however.

"Meggie you stay here, do you understand me?" his words were gruff, sounding more like a guardian then a lover. Meggie scowled, but she didn't have time to promise as they were off. A click sounded, and Meggie's eyes shot open wide. She jiggled the doorknob, and tried to unlock it, only to come to the conclusion that it needed a key.

She kicked the door in frustration, letting out a yell.

Meggie leaned against the door, before slowly sliding down it. She ran a hand through her hair and bowed into herself, as if her small arms could keep protect her, but already she was fragile...and _broken. _

She could not stop the silent sobs that wracked through her body painfully, nor the rush of blinding tears as they dripped down her nose and into her mouth, giving her an even bitter taste. She stood up and made her way to the bathroom, flicking on the small lantern. She leant over the kitchen sink, and finally looked at herself in the mirror.

She did not like what she saw.

Her arm stretched back and her fist flew into the mirror, shattering it into pieces and leaving a bloody trail on her hand. She winced, and then sighed in content as the physical pain ebbed away the pain in heart. Without even thinking she grabbed a stray piece and guided it down her thigh.

She didn't care. She didn't care if anyone found out, she didn't care what they would say, she didn't care about anything. Physical scars were better than emotional ones, and physical pain was better than the pain she felt, her heart so heavily burdened, cracking, breaking under the weight.

By the time Dustfinger came back the mess was cleaned, and she was in the bed, feigning sleep.

"Don't worry Meggie, we're going to do it right next time. We won't get it wrong."

Why couldn't Meggie believe him?

**Me: Too bad he doesn't know who returns in like the next chapter.**

**Dustfinger: Who!**

**Me: Meggie won't be happy. . . review readers! It'll be interesting. I hope you liked this chapter, yeah not my best but I've lost my notes on it thanks to my laptop being fixed. I like this story, I really do. I know sad right? Ah well.**


	12. AN!

**A/N: Hey guys. In regards of someone coming back to life, I've noticed how a lot of people want Resa to come back. I was originally going to bring back Roxanne, which would cause tension between Dustfinger and Meggie, and we all love tension. I was also thinking of doing a sequel where Resa WILL be in it, one way or another. But I would appreciate your thoughts, and what you want to see and if you will actually read it, because I'm not going to write it if hardly anyone is going to read it. So REVIEW and tell me what you want to see. Thanks to everyone who's stuck by this story and a special thanks to everyone who's reviewed, it makes my day and encourages me to update more. You guys are all so awesome. (: **


	13. The Damage Is Done

It's a funny feeling when you can sense a presence before you even realise you're conscious. Meggie woke to her father sitting at the edge of her bed. She jumped, startled, and looked beside her.

Dustfinger was not there.

"I sent him out." Mo explained, voice soft. Meggie looked up at him, he met her eyes, locking the gaze.

She blushed and sat up, blinking the sleep out of her eyes and pushing her hair out of her face.

"You've grown up so fast." Her father said sadly.

Meggie's heart ached at his raw pain.

"I've had to."

Mo shook his head.

"My Meggie, no. I know how horrible things have been, I know Resa's gone..." he choked, and Meggie's heart started to painfully make itself known, beating hard against her chest.

"But she would want us to continue this and live our lives." He then smiled, and Meggie cocked her head, confused at the sudden change.

"I also meant with Dustfinger." He said, trying to sound stern, though she could hear the teasing. Meggie blushed again, and finally managed to advert her eyes.

"I'm glad he makes you feel safe." She glanced back up at her father.

"But please, no sex."

This time Meggie didn't blush prettily-she blushed a deep, vibrant red.

"Mo," she hissed.

"Don't worry, he already had this chat with me." Dustfinger appeared, holding a gurgling Brandon. Meggie looked at her hands.

"I hate you." She said, refusing to look at any of them. Dustfinger laughed quietly.

"Oh darling, imagine how I felt." Meggie still didn't look at him.

"I'm going to have to do it." Mo said, sounding out a sigh. Meggie looked at him, confused before she leaped back in shock as Mo jumped at her. When she realised what he was doing, she started to screech, but with laughter.

"Stop tickling me!" She slapped at his hands, her body jerking desperately away.

Dustfinger watched, his heart warmed at the family moments that seemed so rare now.

"Um...guys..." A voice broke through, removing the happiness to fill it with tension. They all looked as Farid stood there, wringing his hands. Another figure appeared, hiding behind Farid. Dustfinger blinked at his daughter, whom he hadn't seen for what seemed like forever. Brianna looked across the room until her eyes settled on Dustfinger. She then stepped out, and Brandon almost shot through Dustfinger's hands.

"I'm pregnant."

"Obviously." Dustfinger said, his mouth dry. Brianna stared at him, her eyes hard as if daring him to say something bad. Dustfinger moved over to her cautiously.

"Congratulations sweetheart.' He said quietly,

"How far along?"

"Five months." She said curtly. Meggie looked at Farid, who's eyes were downcast.

"You seemed to move on."

Dustfinger's eyes narrowed, and he looked back at Brianna.

"Your mother would be ashamed of you." His tone was cold, not one a father should use to a child.

Brianna flinched.

"She raised me on my own."

"That wasn't my fault!" he spat through clenched teeth.

Meggie focused her glare on Farid, who bowed into himself. Mo wrapped an arm around her shoulder, channelling her pain, and lending her the little strength he himself had.

Brianna lifted her chin.

"I don't care, I'm glad to have this baby and I'm not sorry." While saying this, she turned her eyes on Meggie.

Farid now looked uneasy.

Mo shot her a dirty look but did not say anything.

Dustfinger spoke instead.

"Don't say that." He said in a low voice, referring to who she looked at more than what she said.

"No she's younger than me and could be my step mum." Meggie flinched.

"Brianna what is wrong with you? I'm not my age either and age does not matter nor does time, which obviously none of you cared about." Dustfinger shot.

"What is wrong with me?" a cold laugh flew out of Brianna's pursed lips, and Dustfinger winced. It was a sound that should not come from such an angelic person.

"I grew up with no dad, my mother's dead and so is my little sister!" Brianna screeched.

Understanding dwelled in Meggie, even though she didn't want it. There was a lot of things she didn't want but got anyway.

Dustfinger however felt the cruel emotion of angst.

"How I wish I could have been there, Brianna. I spent nine years trying to come back home."

"He did." Meggie and Mo said in unison.

"But I would not have meet my Meggie if I hadn't have gone." Dustfinger said slowly. Brianna looked at Meggie accusingly. Dustfinger took a step, planting himself in front of Meggie and protecting her from the force of Brianna's glare, baring it himself.

"Don't blame her. Don't you dare. If you want to blame someone, blame me."

"I do."

Dustfinger's expression faltered, but remained strong, and he shook his head, before turning it on Farid.

"I have no words for you whatsoever. I am ashamed of you, and you better take good care of Brianna and your child."

Farid nodded, before finally looking at Meggie.

Mo tightened his hold on his daughter, wishing he could protect her from a broken heart.

"Meggie, I..."

"I don't care." Meggie cut him off harshly.

Brianna took Farid's hand.

"Let's go. All is said." She cast a look at her father, and Meggie could see the longing in her eyes.

"But Meggie-" Farid tried again.

"Just go." She said loudly.

Farid looked around the room, dejected before slinking out, leading a round Brianna after him. When Dustfinger turned to Meggie, his eyes pierced into hers, seeing right through her soul. Meggie just simply looked back.

"Well at least there is happiness for someone." She said, smiling. Dustfinger shrugged.

"You can look at it like that, yes."

Mo gave Meggie another squeeze before sliding off the bed and taking Brandon out of Dustfinger's arms.

"I'm going to go take care of this little champ." And then he disappeared, leaving the two lovers in his wake.

Dustfinger moved to Meggie, and she went to move over, her dress slipping up her thigh.

Dustfinger paused, eyes popping wide. Meggie looked at him, confused before following his eyesight. Cursing to herself, she pulled the dress over the offensive cut, but the damage was already done.

"Dustfinger I..."

"No! When did you do that?" Dustfinger tried to keep his anger at bay but damn it they had enough problems without him having to now worry over self harm. Hadn't there been enough harm? Why did she have to do the inflicting? Was it for the control?

"Yesterday...I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking-"

"Damn straight you weren't! What if you had gone too far? Meggie this is not the way, it never is and it never will be and I'm surprised that someone as smart as you would even succumb to doing this!"

Meggie bowed away, curling into herself.

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry isn't going to remove the cut is it?"

Meggie said nothing. Dustfinger swallowed before settling down beside her, taking the small girl into his strong arms.

"Meggie I love you and we need to talk about this. You can't do this anymore-I won't let you and so help me if I ever catch you doing it again or found out that you have-and believe me I will-I will kill you myself. Do you understand me?"

She looked up at him, and Dustfinger stared straight back.

"I understand."

"Damn it," he said, running a hand through his hair.

"I have to tell Mo about this."

Meggie's heart raced with panic and alarm.

"Wait-no! You can't."

"I can and sure as hell will." Dustfinger said, standing up and separating them.

"Dustfinger please-"

"Tell me what?" Mo said, coming back into the room. Meggie brought her head to her hands.

Meanwhile in a room down the stairs, Orpheus was pacing about; keeping his mutterings low, for the two men that were stationed outside his room had trained hearing. They thought they still had the upper hand, but they should know that you don't need sight to believe, you need faith to make it possible. He smiled, and picked up a pen and pencil. It was good to have friends on the other side, and he began to write.

"Tell me what?" Mo repeated. Meggie looked at Dustfinger, who was looking at Mo simply.

"Your daughter cut herself."

Meggie closed her eyes, afraid of her father's reaction.

Mo, once he got over his shock, strode over and knelt in front of his daughter. He took her hands away from her face and held them softly in his own.

"Meggie that is never the way. Sweetheart if I have to tie you down to get you to refrain yourself than I'll do it because I will not have you hurting yourself."

Meggie rolled her eyes.

"It was one time, I promise."

"That's how it starts." Dustfinger said, and Meggie just ignored him. Mo looked up at his daughter, and then nodded.

"We'll talk about this more later, okay? Right now we just need a day to ourselves to relax strategize and-"

"Sorry but I'm going to ruin those plans." Dustfinger, Meggie and Mo's head shot to the door, and Dustfinger's eyes popped open once more, eyebrows receding to his hairline, his mouth slightly suspended. Meggie's eyes frantically glued themselves on Dustfinger, and Mo just closed his eyes.

_Son of a bitch._

"_Roxanne_..." Dustfinger breathed.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Dustfinger: Hah, I would have loved to have seen 'the chat' between me and Mo.**

**Me: I could always make a chapter of it if you want.**

**Dustfinger: Uh no thanks. Been there done that.**

**Me: But maybe the readers want a detailed version.**

**Meggie: I don't.**

**Me: Or maybe him talking to the both of you?**

**Dustfinger: Oh now that's just cruel.**

**Me: I know.**

**Dustfinger: You know what else is cruel? Bringing Roxanne back in!**

**Meggie: Are you going to leave me Dustfinger?**

**Me: Uh, uh! No spoiling the story my dears.**

**Dustfinger: I am not your 'dear'**

**Me: Are you a bull?**

**Dustfinger: What?**

**Me: Nothing.**

**Dustfinger: And Meggie you cutting yourself-!**

**Meggie: (points to me) Look to her not me.**

**Dustfinger: (looking at me) It all leads back to you.**

**Me: What can I say? I'm unbelievable.**

**Dustfinger: Bring Resa back in!**

**Meggie: Hear, hear to that.**

**Me: Don't worry, her part is not over.**

**Meggie: What is that meant to mean?**

**Me: You'll have to wait and see like everyone else!**

**Meggie: This sucks we are the characters we should at least-**

**Me: Quit your whining and smile pretty and just be good.**

**Meggie: I hate you.**

**Me: Aw...you sure?**

**Meggie: Actually I love you.**

**Me: Review, readers =D And Meggie that's what they all say.**

**Dustfinger: Only from blackmail!**

**Me: Why you-!**

**Dustfinger runs away laughing. **


	14. The Impossible: The Possible In Disguise

"Hello Dustfinger." Roxanne was aware of the others in the room, but she only had eyes for Dustfinger. Dustfinger swallowed, eyes wide and disbelieving.

"You're younger." Roxanne mused, walking over. Dustfinger immediately took a step back. This could not be real, but everything that had happened to him proved that the impossibly was truly the possible just in disguise.

Roxanne reached out to him, and Meggie slowly stood, looking like she wanted to run over and intervene.

Mo took her arm.

_God if you're still there, please take hold of this once again, let fate be the one you intended. Please I don't think we can survive through much else._

Dustfinger let Roxanne's hand touch him, and closed his eyes as familiar feelings shot throughout his body, making his whole body tremble.

Roxanne smile and pulled away, and this time Dustfinger reached out. He wanted to feel her, see if she was real. He already knew the answer from the feelings, but he had to feel it to be sure.

Her skin was still as beautiful as he remembered it, and once again he was captivated by her resonating life. Death had even seemed to make her glow; now that she was back.

He gave a small shudder before stepping back, needing the distance.

Roxanne smiled gently at him.

"I'm back, we can be together again." Meggie's entire body stiffened, and she stared at Dustfinger, holding her breath as she waited for his answer.

It never came, and she pulled away from her father, grabbing books and a pen. Mo gave her a look but she ignored it.

Quickly she walked past, but as she brushed against Dustfinger he grabbed her arm.

"Meggie."

Roxanne frowned at the exchange. Meggie didn't look at him.

"I'll just be-"

"Stay here." Dustfinger ordered. Meggie glanced at Roxanne, who looked confused before finally meeting Dustfinger's unrecognizable expression.

"Bye." Meggie slipped past, hurrying away, and Dustfinger watched her go with an ache.

Mo coughed.

"Good to see you Roxanne," he lied before making a speeding exit, following his daughter from a distance and only leaving when he knew she was safe.

"Good, we're alone." Roxanne purred, advancing. Dustfinger backed away, holding out his hands.

"A lot has changed, I'm with Meggie now."

"What?" The disgust was so evident in her voice that Dustfinger flinched.

"She's younger than Brianna! You remember our daughter don't you?" Roxanne seethed through clenched teeth.

"Of course I do, you just missed her lovely visit. She's pregnant to Farid, you know."

Roxanne reeled back, looking like she had been slapped. Dustfinger smirked.

"I'm younger than I was; love has nothing to do with age. Well true love that is. I did love you Roxanne but I've moved on." Dustfinger said firmly.

"Oh really? Wow." Roxanne still advanced, her eyes locking Dustfinger, and keeping him firmly rooted to the ground. He was frozen, under a spell, and damn it she was still advancing, a knowing look on her striking features.

Meggie had been sitting up against the tree, deep in thought. She had been unable to write, and had finally walked back inside to spy on them. She had looked through the window, watching as Dustfinger remained like a statue when Roxanne had pressed herself against him. He only responded when she began to kiss him, fondling him.

He had responded to her, not against her, and Meggie felt her heart that had only begun on the mend shatter into a million pieces, mixing with the broken remains of her soul.

Meanwhile, Mo had gone to see Orpheus.

He was sick of the man playing God, and he hoped the consequences for that sin and all the others would be so extreme that they would be unimaginable.

"Orpheus!" he snarled, shoving the man against the wall, only to pull away to realise he now had eyes.

Orpheus smiled.

"You should check who you are working with." Orpheus said. Mo frowned, his hand curled tightly around the man's fat neck.

"What?"

"You better check who Farid has working." Orpheus said.

"Son of a bitch. Dustfinger! Meggie!" he yelled.

Dustfinger had jumped away, Mo's voice pulling him out of a spell.

"What the hell?" he shoved Roxanne away who went falling. Quickly he caught her and steadied her, and Roxanne smiled at something in the distance. Dustfinger turned, and his world shattered as he saw his love standing there, tears streaming angrily down her face.

And then she disappeared.

"Son of a..." Roxanne just shrugged.

"I'm going to see my daughter."

"Dustfinger!" Mo bellowed, and Dustfinger sighed before heading towards the voice, sending out a little prayer that Meggie would be okay. He walked into the room and stopped in his tracks as he got his second surprise for the day.

Orpheus was grinning at him. Dustfinger would have killed the man, he felt the fire on his hands now, but complete shock of what had just happened and what was happening now had frozen him completely.

"Did Meggie like her gift?" He laughed. Mo frowned and turned to Dustfinger who cursed to himself.

"Oh, son of a..."

She didn't know where she was running, all she focused is on why.

How could Dustfinger betray her like that? How could he! Meggie tripped over a root, and she was sprawling on the harsh ground. Whimpering, she held her twisted foot, burying her head into her knee as she sobs wracked pitifully through her small body.

"Meggie." Meggie's head shot up at the familiar male voice, and she bowed into her body.

"Go away Farid."

"Why are you out here?" he frowned, bending down and placing a gentle hand on the small of her back.

"Brianna's been in a weird mood all morning and I had to get away." Farid admitted. Meggie looked into his sad brown eyes.

"I forgive you Farid. Life is too short."

His sour expression changed immediately, and Meggie had to smile at the light that rebounded off him, wrapping around her and giving her warmth. She gripped Farid's arm tightly, in response and gave it a squeeze.

"Come on," Farid said, standing and waiting. Meggie tried, but stumbled as she put weight on her foot. She would have fallen if Farid hadn't wrapped his arm securely around her waist, carrying some of her weight.

"Come on it's not safe out here."

"Tell me about it." Meggie muttered as he walked her back to the house.

"Why are you out here?"

"Mm-Roxanne is back."

"What?" Farid stopped, and Meggie slipped.

"Sorry." Farid blushed, tightening his hold on the girl.

"Yep." Meggie said and they continued to walk.

"And Dustfinger kissed her." Farid's arm tightened, but this time in comfort, and Meggie leaned into it.

"Thank you Farid."

"No thank you for forgiving me. I'm going to help us win this Meggie." She could feel the sincerity rolling like waves onto her, and she nodded, accepting it. They came to the house and Farid opened the door, picked her up in one motion before walking to the couch. They halted at the raised voices, but even more so at the sight of Roxanne.

"You two." She spat. Farid tightened his hold on Meggie; it was easier to carry her like that then have her leaning on him.

"What do you want bitch?" Meggie raised her eyebrows at the curse word, but could not stop the smirk.

Roxanne folded her arms across her chest.

"I hate you both." She said coldly. Meggie sighed as she came to the realisation that this was not indeed Roxanne.

When you brought back the dead, you never knew who you actually brought back.

"Who was it!" Mo's voice vibrated through the tense silence.

"Why should I tell you?" Orpheus was laughing and Meggie closed her eyes.

"Oh you will don't worry." Dustfinger sounded beyond pissed.

"Oh Dustfinger," Roxanne called out, still looking at the two and smiling.

"What." He said, coming out of the room and snarling, before his eyes settled on Farid and Meggie.

At first he looked taken aback, shocked and then angry.

"Get your hands off her!"

"Why didn't you get your lips off Roxanne's?" Meggie shot back, but she slipped out of Farid's arms, forgetting about her ankle. She immediately shot for the ground, and both men went to reach for her.

"I was under a spell. Orpheus wrote it."

"You always have a choice," Meggie whispered, flinching away from Dustfinger's hands and instead holding herself up by the couch.

"I know who brought me back. It was Brianna." Roxanne said simply. All three shot their heads to look at Roxanne, who seemed bored, observing her nails.

"Why would she..."

"Because she wanted her mother back," Mo said, coming out of the room with a weary look on his face, locking it.

"My daughter is pregnant to you, you little filth!" Roxanne spat, and Farid who years ago would have flinched merely shrugged.

"Get over it."

Roxanne raised her eyebrows and Farid stepped forward.

"Yes that's right, you heard me. I said get over it." He hissed the last sentence. Roxanne was about to say something when Mo walked up behind her and put a cloth over her mouth. Roxanne's eyes went wide with panic and she struggled before going limp.

"What are you doing?" Dustfinger exclaimed. Mo bent at the knees before picking Roxanne up gently, carrying her to the lounge and dropping her harshly, so she bounced before settling down.

"She's not herself Dustfinger." Mo said quietly.

"It's what happens when you fool around with the dead."

"But me-"

"You are different, case closed." Mo said firmly, not wanting to discuss it.

"Farid you need to go home and talk to your wife." Farid nodded.

"I'll be back." He turned to Meggie, saying everything with just that one small glance. She nodded, understanding and there was a pause as Farid left before Dustfinger turned on her.

"What the hell was that?"

"Shut up!" She went to hobble away from him, but Dustfinger's arms wrapped around her waist.

"You're not going anywhere." Meggie tried to fight, bucking and jerking but Dustfinger just held on.

Sighing in annoyance he put an arm around her knees and one around her back, lifting her up easily and carrying her into privacy.

"We need to talk."

"No."

"It wasn't a suggestion." Dustfinger said, before closing the door.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Me: I love this story, I like it better than my other one. Which is popular to this...**

**Dustfinger: Now that is truly sad.**

**Me: Yes, I know, right? Not many reviews for this one...but-**

**Dustfinger: No, I meant you loving this story. **

**Me: Hey bite me!**

**Dustfinger: No thanks-**

**Me: (pointing to Meggie): Actually bite her, just not enough to leave teethmarks-**

***Pop***

**Dean: I have a feeling I'm here because of your last sentence which I said. **

**Me: Did you just "pop" here?**

**Dean: It wasn't my fault!**

**Sam: Why am I here?**

**Dean: Because wherever I go, you go. **

**Me: Aww how adorable!**

**Dean: Sweetheart, I don't do adorable. **

**Me: You did in season two.**

**Dean: That was me being a smart ass. **

**Me: I know Sammy does adorable.**

**Sam: (blushes) Thanks...**

**Me: Aw you're so cute.**

**Dean: Can you stop talking to him, please?**

**Me: Why?**

**Dean: Just because I don't want your influence on him.**

**Me: Hey!**

**Dustfinger: Haha.**

**Sam: Dean you don't have to be mean.**

**Me: Thank you Sammy. **

**Dean: Whatever, we're off now, ya know... to save humanity?**

**Sam: Bye.**

***Pop***

**Dustfinger: You know sometimes I really worry about your brain.**

**Me: You're not the only one... **


	15. A Tainted Promise

Meggie looked at the door. She possibly could have made it, but with a twisted ankle her chances were next to slim.

That did not stop her from trying, however. She had taken one step before her foot failed her, and Dustfinger stepped in front of the door, jaw clenched.

"You can't run from me, Meggie. We are going to sort this out."

"You kissed her." Meggie felt the tears in her eyes and she furiously wiped them away.

"I know and I'm sorry. I was under a spell and I know that makes no excuse but I am not perfect and I made a mistake. I am willing to do anything to make this right. Please Meggie. I'm pleading her for you, and I do not beg. You and only you can stir this reaction out of me." Meggie already felt his words wash over her, melting the red hot anger.

Damn words, curse them and damn them to hell!

Dustfinger knelt before her on the bed, and pulled something out of his coat. Meggie's eyes widened and she looked up, question and shock in her eyes. Dustfinger took a deep breath.

"I was going to wait until this was all over and finished-because I swear Meggie this will end and we will continue living our lives until we grow old. This is a promise ring because I know you're still too young. I promise my love to you now and forever, and I promise we will get married." He waited, his body spasming from nerves, expression hopeful as he looked up at her.

"Dustfinger you can't make this pain go away with just words...or a ring...it will take time."

Dustfinger's face fell, and Meggie held up a hand, obviously not done.

"It's going to take some time." Tears were leaking out of her eyes, but they were created from pure happiness at his words.

"But I do accept, yes." A smile so bright that it almost blinded Meggie shone from Dustfinger, a smile she had never seen it, and it stole her breath away.

He slid the ring on his finger and then pulled her up and into a hug. Meggie felt the familiar security wash over her, but it was tainted. She buried her head into his chest.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Mo was furiously taping a pen to his pad. He had jumbled words that would not fit together. He had the puzzle but it was like the missing piece had disappeared.

Mo threw the pen down with a sigh, rubbing his hands wearily.

"That stupid bitch...you can kill her again you know." Orpheus called.

Mo looked at the men and they nodded, disappearing.

"This would have worked if she hadn't opened her mouth the snob!"

Mo rolled his eyes, and then squeezed them shut as he heard the noises and the whimpers that came with the man getting hurt. He deserved it and so much more, for what he had done but Mo was not a cold man and he would never be. Dustfinger walked down the stairs, carrying a stubborn Meggie who was arguing.

Dustfinger sat Meggie down carefully before seating himself down. They all stared at the blank paper and scattered pens, and Meggie looked up at her father, who seemed to be shaking with the tremendous stress. She laid a gentle hand on his tense shoulder, and he jumped.

Meggie frowned.

"Dad go to sleep." She pleaded.

"No-it will come tonight and I will not be weary then." Meggie closed her eyes. She had almost forgotten-each night weariness took over her and she slept peacefully.

"Sorry darling." Dustfinger leant over Meggie, rubbing soothing circles on her back and calming her down.

"Go check on Brandon." Meggie scooped the papers up and leant back, the pens now in her hands.

"What are you doing?" Both man asked.

"I'm the girl; I'm smarter so I'll do it. Mo stop. You need to be with Brandon. I can do this." Meggie said. Mo opened his mouth but the determined look reminded him so much of himself and Resa that he found he could not speak. Numbly he nodded, and disappeared. Dustfinger watched as Meggie used her knees to lean on, and watched in interest as she began to write away, slightly fascinated. Meggie sensed she was being watched and looked up.

"What?"

"You're beautiful." Meggie gave a pretty blush.

"Stop distracting me."

Dustfinger grinned cockily.

"Go." She ordered.

"Excuse me?"

"Go, go speak to Farid, make mends with him. I have Dustfinger, and you need to, as well. He is going to be the father of your granddaughter."

"Fine." Dustfinger grumbled, and Meggie smiled absent mindedly before continuing to write.

Dustfinger watched her a moment longer, taking her in and that she was his, even though they still had things to work on, she was promised to him, as he was promised to her. He disappeared down the lonely trial and stopped at the house, remembering.

Farid had been like a son to him, almost another half, someone he had once shared a bond that ran thicker than blood that tied their hearts and bound their souls together.

A bond like that broken was painful and better left shattered then to try and fix and be reminded of everything. Dustfinger knocked on the door, and a tearful Brianna answered it.

"Father."

"Do you have any idea of what you've just done?" He hissed at her, forgetting the real reason he had come.

Brianna closed her eyes.

"I thought we could be a family again-he was offering...I was stupid okay? I just missed her, and I..." Dustfinger's heart broke as he heard his daughter's pain and saw the tears. He wiped them away gently and cupped her face with both hands, bringing it down as he leaned up to kiss it.

He then moved inside, eyes searching frantically for Farid.

"Where is Farid?"

Brianna sat on the couch, holding her stomach protectively while Farid stepped out, carrying water. The glass dropped and shattered when he saw his hero standing there. He looked at Brianna and then back again as Dustfinger stepped forward.

"We need to work together to take this son of a bitch down, and we have a past, one that hurts to remember but hurts even more to just forget." He held out a hand, nervous, and out of the corner of his eye saw Brianna smile. Farid took it and then surprised the older man by pulling him into a hug. Dustfinger clapped him on the back, still not entirely comfortable with the man but once again time proved to be the key word.

"Come on, come stay with us and we are going to finish this."

"And mum?" Brianna asked both fearfully. Dustfinger swallowed as he looked at the expectant gazes so dependently focused on him.

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it."

It was the best he could do.


	16. Prisoner

Roxanne stopped as she felt her heart tug. She cocked her head at the unfamiliar feeling, and her legs started to move against her will.

"What the hell?" she murmured, and she tried to plant her feet firmly in the dirt, only for her own body to disobey. Frightened now, her breaths turned to pants as she tried to grab onto something, but all her fingers grasped was air.

She stopped at the wall, and watched as two men circled around. Compelled, she walked up to them, swaying her hips and pouting.

"Hey boys." She purred. Shocked, they spun on her, their weapons up.

When they realised that it was just a woman, and a woman they recognized, they lowered their weapons, but not their look of suspicion.

They really ought to have left their weapons up. Women were dangerous and they only needed themselves to be.

She sauntered over to them, flicking her hair as she walked.

"Hi guys, Mo said to stand down as he's almost finished writing."

"Why didn't Mo tell us himself?" one asked, not missing a beat. Roxanne turned to him, eyes now narrowed with annoyance.

She would kill him first.

"Because he told me to," she said, tone daring. The men looked at each other.

"Alright," they agreed. They brushed past her, but Roxanne reached out for the one who had spoken, and with one fluid motion snapped his neck, and dropped him to the ground.

The man half gasped and shouted at the sudden action, and at his friend who now lay dead.

"You bitch-"

"Aw you shouldn't have said that." She grabbed his weapon, shoved it into his mouth.

"Oh wait, they will hear me." She repeated the same action casually, as if this was an everyday thing for her. Brushing her hands together, she continued, until she stopped at an open window. She jumped, and slithered in, landing hard on the floor.

The pain snapped her out of it, and she shook her head, eyes wide with panic.

"What-.." she cut off as she gasped, flashes coming to her as she remembered what she had done. She lifted shaking hands up to her eyes, absolutely horrified and also confused.

Until she heard a cough and looked up.

"You." She spat.

"Yes me." He purred.

"I have never got the chance to meet you but I watched as you played with everyone I ever held dear, how you played my daughter and now you played me. I killed and though it wasn't me I would do it again for you." Orpheus laughed at her rant.

"Are you done?"

Roxanne flinched at his amusement, and cocked her head.

"I control you now sweetheart. I brought you back, you belong to me."

"I don't belong-"

"Oh yes you do and you know it." Roxanne wanted to wipe that ugly smirk off his ugly damned face, but shock kept her firmly planted where she was.

Orpheus stepped closer to her now, and Roxanne took one back, holding up her hands.

"Stay away from me!" she ordered. Orpheus put his hand over her mouth, pulling her close. Roxanne put up a hell of a fight though, but she had no choice when her body suddenly went lax. Roxanne could only glare up at him, eyes spilling defeated tears.

"Now this is what you're going to do." Orpheus whispered.

* * *

Satisfied Meggie leaned back, cupping the papers together as her eyes read hungrily over her words. A huge smile was plastered on her face, as she knew she held the power of saving everyone (well nearly) just in her own hands. She swallowed and looked around, shifting and feeling nervous. The house was way too quiet, and quiet usually reflected bad things, or that something bad was about to happen. She quickly put the papers under a cushion and stood up, looking around. She was just about to call out to her father, when Roxanne appeared in her path.

Meggie faltered and stared at the woman, who kept advancing on her.

"Roxanne-" A fist came out of nowhere, and Meggie found herself slamming into the wall from the force. She let out a cry and groan, holding her bleeding nose in her hand. Her vision dangerously went blurry before coming back in full force as Roxanne grabbed her hair, yanking her closer to the older woman.

"You're a bitch you know that? You've got every man after you including MY HUSBAND." Roxanne screamed, punching her again.

"Roxanne stop!" Meggie cried from the floor, holding her hands up. Roxanne leant down, grabbing a fistful of Meggie's shirt. Meggie got a close up of Roxanne's eyes, and squinted when she realised how unfocused they were. She reached up to touch the face, and Roxanne flinched, surprised.

"Roxanne I know you're in there...is it Orpheus?"

Roxanne's eyes flashed, and in the few seconds Meggie saw the panic and pain in them, the desperate plea of help me. A fist flew into Meggie's face, sending her head the other way, and Meggie spat out blood. She sighed.

"I'm not really sorry." Meggie said a she lifted her fist and let it collide into Roxanne's face. Roxanne reeled back, and Meggie jumped, throwing another fist into the woman, hoping to knock her out. She didn't entirely understand what was going on, but she had a guess that since Roxanne had been brought back from the dead by Orpheus, that he had control over her. Why had they not seen it? It could have been the death of them.

And Meggie was confused. Orpheus liked her-why was he hurting her?

And then she remembered the real reason behind all this. Orpheus's dangerous obsession for Dustfinger, his lust for him.

Orpheus wanted Meggie out of the picture. He had toyed enough and just wanted her dead, plain and simple.

Roxanne sent a kick into the distracted girl, and Meggie cried out.

"MO! DUSTFINGER!" she yelled desperately. Roxanne lifted her up, smiling through a bloody mouth.

"They can't hear you now." She laughed.

"Roxanne!" A voice gasped, and the two women turned to see Dustfinger, Brianna and Farid staring at them, bound to their spots by complete shock.

And then Meggie collapsed.


	17. Undone

**A/N: I think everyone will love this chapter. One or two more to go. Review Review Review I'm hungry.  
**

Dustfinger finally snapped out of it when he saw Meggie collapse to the ground, bloody and beaten. Farid moved Brianna up to a room, wanting to shield his distraught love.

Dustfinger shoved Roxanne off and helped Meggie to a sitting position.

"What's going on?" he asked, as he helped her stand, backing her away from Roxanne who was snarling, looking like she was going to start attacking any minute.

"Where is everyone?"

"She's not herself! We forgot one little detail. Orpheus brought her back so he has control over her!" Dustfinger looked to Roxanne, his heart panging in complete sadness as he saw what his wife had become, and not by choice.

"Mo and Brandon are asleep, but you have to talk to Roxanne, I have to end this and I have to do it now. Night time is falling, and it's perfect." Meggie said, nodding towards Roxanne who was nearing them.

"I love you." Dustfinger dropped a kiss on her forehead, and Meggie wrapped her arms around him tightly before they both let go. Dustfinger grabbed Roxanne, slamming her into a wall, while Meggie dove for the couch, grabbing the papers. In her haste she dropped them on the floor.

Cursing under her breath she reached for them, only for a foot to step on the last one she had written, one of the most important ones. She looked up only to scream in horror as she saw who it was.

"You ruined my plan you little brat." He spat, lust all gone as he ripped the paper with his foot.

"You love Roxanne now." Meggie fully understood.

Orpheus shrugged.

"Jealous?"

"Never, I would rather die." Meggie hissed.

"Wish granted."

He went to punch her, but someone grabbed his arm, yanking it back and turning him around.

"No our wish granted," Farid spat as his fist planted itself into the other man's. Meggie crawled away, running to the table. She sat down and grabbed a pen, turning over the papers, and started to write a different ending.

"Roxanne this is NOT you. Fight it, Roxanne. FIGHT IT!" Dustfinger was repeating the same things over and over again, and each time more of Roxanne would flash.

"Dustfinger!" she gasped.

"That's it." Dustfinger said, breathless.

"Keep going."

"And then Roxanne remembered who her master was, and she was bound to him, bound like a bond that can never break." Dustfinger watched in horror as Roxanne's body jerked, and she let out a yell, as Orpheus let out a hiss of his own. Dustfinger and Farid looked to each other, shocked and confused.

Dustfinger was then flying from just one of Roxanne's fists.

"How did he do that? Just with words and no paper? You need paper, it's the other half!"

"Which means it can't be undone."

"You saw what happened." Dustfinger snapped back as he picked himself up. He hesitated before sending a kick to Roxanne's stomach. She doubled over but sent a kick to herself, which Dustfinger managed to dodge.

"You fools I killed the writer, I am now in control!"

Meggie had stopped as she had witnessed and heard all of this. She gaped, and then forced herself to focus on the ending. What a responsibility in such a young person. To save this world and to save themselves.

Meggie heard Farid's scream before she heard the thud of a body. The telling that they were losing this battle, and hope now remained in Meggie

"Did you kill him?"

"Nah but my beautiful creation will." She heard Orpheus's voice growing, and she looked up just as his arms enclosed around her waist. Meggie let out a scream, as she grabbed for the table but missed by inches. Orpheus pulled her away and dropped her into the table. She shattered it, bending it in and gasped out loud as wood spiked into her back.

Dustfinger turned around, only for him to fall beside her as Roxanne punched him in that direction.

Dustfinger winced as he shakily got to his feet, wrapping a hand around Meggie's arm and pulling her up too.

"You know at first I wanted to hurt you Dustfinger as much as you hurt me. So I toyed with Meggie. I even thought I fell for her, because then I wanted you out...and now? I just want you both dead inside my own creation, living in hell and seeing what I'm doing." The words haunted Meggie, and her fingers found Dustfinger's.

Dustfinger gripped her hand, lending her his strength as he too stared at the man. Unbeknownst to them Brianna had her head out, listening and she pulled back with a small gasp. She was going to be raising a child and she knew she could not raise one with Orpheus ruling. So she ran up to the stairs, where she knew Mo was, trying to be as quiet as she could.

She went to open the door to find it was locked. She knocked, keeping her head around as she watched for any danger. When no response was heard she kicked down the door. A surprised Mo shot up, his eyes wide and he opened his mouth but Brianna shook her head.

"Listen to me and listen to me good!"

Meanwhile downstairs, Roxanne's head cocked as she heard the distant sound upstairs. Orpheus looked at her strangely.

"I heard something." Roxanne said, voice almost floating.

"Go look my dear, I have these two." Orpheus smiled at them as he continued his story.

"And I got Roxanne. Perfect ending right? Just like my own story." He purred.

"A beginning, sadness and complications at the start, the messy bit, the battle and the victory."

"It wouldn't be a victory it would be a loss." Meggie spat. Dustfinger squeezed her hand, and she looked to him as he shook his head.

"No it would not." Orpheus spat.

"Because the lonely boy who got nothing finally gets something," Orpheus explained. This time Meggie bit her lip.

"So I guess this is goodbye Dustfinger." Orpheus said, looking at him with a blank expression.

"Bye?" Dustfinger said, and Meggie had to laugh at his mocking and dumbstruck tone.

Meggie's eyebrows rose as she saw the tear roll down Orpheus's face. Dustfinger even sobered up.

"You already dug your grave," Dustfinger said quietly,

"Actually it's yours, and now you have to lay in it." Orpheus looked confused, whose expression was mirrored by Meggie's. Dustfinger smiled over to the table, where Mo was holding up the paper, smiling.

* * *

"She's not herself!" Brianna finished in a pleading voice, needing Mo to understand. He nodded quickly, confirming he did, and Brianna let out a breath until she realized her mother was standing right behind her.

"I've come back from the dead, I'm a little supernatural." She said, and suddenly Brianna was against the wall.

All three of them looked shocked.

"I didn't know I could do that." Roxanne said, sounding pleased with herself. Mo stared, completely horrified and fascinated.

"Mum please!" Brianna whimpered, holding onto her stomach.

"You're in there and I know he's bounded you but you are the strongest person I know. Concentrate on my voice, listen to my-"

"Stop it Brianna I am your mother."

"No you're not." Brianna said. Mo closed his eyes, relying on his last faith.

_The bond was broken by Orpheus's unfaithfulness to Roxanne in the past, for only a bond could hold if it was true love from the very beginning. _

Roxanne gasped and slumped to the floor, and Brianna slid down too, falling beside her mum.

"Mum." Brianna lifted her mother's face and gasped at the blood running down her face.

"I'm so sorry." Roxanne whimpered, and Brianna responded by throwing her arms around her. Mo looked at his sleeping son, glad he wasn't aware.

"Please watch over Brandon."

"We will." Roxanne choked,

"It's the least I could do."

The promise said in those words, Mo flew out of the room, though he stopped down the hall as he heard talking.

He stopped at the hall, the scene he saw causing an inhuman rage to possess him. He clenched his fist and his body shook at the effort to just remain where he was, only taking steps when he saw it to be fit.

He then crossed to table, seeing Meggie's papers and the ending she had just begun to rewrite. Picking it up he began to whisper it out, loosing himself in it, giving everything. For if he could get this out and get it to work, and he died in the process then he would die a happy man.

"You already dug your grave." Mo looked up and smirked.

"Actually it's yours, and now you have to lay in it."

He felt Orpheus's gaze on him, and it weighed him down with the emotions blended in it.

"NO!"

Mo read louder, and heard Dustfinger's laugh and could feel Meggie's smile shouting at him from across the room.

There was a roar, and Mo raised his voice to meet it.

"It's coming!" he yelled in warning.

Dustfinger grabbed Meggie and ran them to the cupboard. He shoved them in, standing in front of Meggie protectively in the small space provided.

Meggie curled up in a ball, and Dustfinger bent down, wrapping his arms around her.

"It's coming!" he yelled again, hoping his yell reached upstairs.

Orpheus stopped in mid run, screaming as he saw his own creation. His ugly creation, which was a reflection of himself.

A blackening yet blinding white light appeared as Mo began to scream the words.

_"And as his own creation-a reflection of himself-swallowed him hole, in it he swallowed everything else evil Orpheus had ever created either by words or through something else. As it swallowed Orpheus, every thing to do with Orpheus and the monster was undone. Lives were restored, happiness brought back to the weeping, husbands, children, wives...whatever innocence was lost was returned. Everything was restored back. _

Mo watched in awestruck horror as the monster seemed to float up to Orpheus who screamed, pleading and begging, and Mo closed his eyes as another blinding light flashed, sending Mo backwards and into the wall. The force made him dint it, and he slid to the ground, eyes open as he watched another shattering light roll across, and he knew it was rolling all over Inkheart as everything returned.

And then all was still.

Mo breathed, and waited a moment before he stood up, chest heaving as he waited for what exactly he was not sure.

Until he heard a voice, that was like bell chimes, that was a song to his heart, and lifted him on a high, a high that no drugs could not beat.

It captivated him.

Even if it only spoke one word.

"Mo."

"Resa."


	18. What Home Means

Dustfinger kicked open the door, and it swung out slowly, creaking as it did. He stood up and pulled Meggie up beside him, holding her close and shoving her head into his side, not sure what to expect and not wanting to hurt the girl anymore.

And then he stopped, as he stared in complete wonder.

"What...did you do?"

"Hello Dustfinger." Meggie's head shot up so suddenly that it cracked and Dustfinger winced, but Meggie didn't seem to notice.

"Mum?" she hardly dared to believe it, legs becoming wobbly. Dustfinger noticed the change and shifted his arm around the girl, holding her more than she was holding herself.

"Yes." Resa said, eyes shining with happiness.

"You better not be controlling her." Mo laughed, tears rolling down his face as he held onto Resa. Meggie went flying out of Dustfinger's arm, and she tackled her parents so hard they stumbled backwards, falling to the ground.

Dustfinger watched, the smile glued to his lip and his heart singing in happiness.

"Ah what..." Dustfinger looked down as he saw a confused Farid on the ground. Laughing, he pulled the younger man to his feet, and Farid looked in aware at the scene in front of him.

"Wow." He said.

Wow indeed. To be a part of something like this...Dustfinger could only imagine it happening throughout all of Inkheart, and he had never felt as happy as he did now, it seemed to sweep out of him, exploding onto anyone who was ten miles near him.

Until he heard his daughter's devastated cry. Such a cry like that did belong in this scene, and everyone froze as Brianna came almost tumbling down. Farid raced up, catching the sobbing girl.

"Mum is gone!" Dustfinger blinked, and his mouth fell slightly open as he looked away, his gaze being drawn to Meggie's who was staring back at him to see his reaction.

"She's in a better place. We will get through, as a family." Dustfinger was still looking at Meggie, and she nodded, smiling again before he turned to his daughter and Farid.

"We will get through." He said it again, firmer. Brianna held her father's arm, and Dustfinger did better than that-he wrapped his arms around her, Farid still holding onto her hand. Meggie's heart swelled at the sight before Mo started tickling her, and she was soon screeching with laughter.

A week had passed, and everyone had continued to pick up their lives, not questioning what had happened because of the strange world they lived in, just satisfied to get what was taken back.

Mo and Meggie were spending some time together, as Dustfinger was with his daughter.

"What I don't get is how you managed to read the end without actually having written an end."

"I think I can explain that." The familiar voice of Fenoglio said. Meggie rose and jumped at the old man, wrapping her arms around him.

"You're back!"

"Yes I am, and excellent job to the both of you." He sat down beside them, while they waited expectantly for his theory.

"You see Mo you've always been like me. It's in your blood. Meggie, it's in your blood too but only half there because of your age, but you're maturing. You can only do it when it's been finalized by paper." Meggie nodded, accepting the answer, as it made sense.

"I don't think I want Meggie to mature in it." Meggie looked at up at the seriousness of her father's tone.

"It's inevitable Mo." Meggie looked down, not sure how she should feel about it.

"Well since we know I'm sure we can control it." Fenoglio looked surprised-he had obviously never thought about it.

He responded with an answer that barely satisfied them.

"We'll just have to wait and see."

That night at dinner, in the midst of joy, Mo stood up. Each eye was pulled to him, and he cleared his throat, while everyone else held their breath.

"I want to return back to my world." He looked at Resa who stared back at him. Meggie's eyes crossed to Dustfinger who was looking between her and her his daughter, while she looked at Farid who in return looked at Mo thoughtfully.

"Well?" Mo inquired after a minute of silence and eye talking.

"If you want to stay here I will, but I want us all to be together."

"That can be agreed on." Meggie said. It didn't matter where they were, as long as they were together-because that was where home was, not the place but the people. Hell to her was being apart from them, and the thought made her grip her mother's arm.

"I think that would be a good idea." Resa said softly, and Meggie nodded, agreeing to it for she too had missed the normality.

"I'm staying here." Fenoglio said, and Mo and Meggie rolled their eyes in unison. Make a creation, die in creation.

Their eyes were focused on the three others who hadn't spoken.

"I don't belong in your world." Farid said gently and then looked at Brianna who nodded.

"I want to stay here." She looked at her father, who slammed his fists on the table. Meggie jumped, eyes filling with tears.

"I'm going with Meggie. Please come with us."

Brianna smiled through thick tears.

"I'm not doing this to hurt you but here is my home and now it's restored again I can finally raise my child. Please understand."

"I do but it doesn't mean I have to like it." Dustfinger hissed.

"When are we leaving?" Meggie turned to her father, who looked guilty to be the bearer of sad news.

"I was hoping tomorrow."

They looked at Dustfinger.

"I think that's long enough to say goodbye to Inkheart and my daughter." He whispered very softly, and Mo nodded, sitting down slowly.

The joy was gone now, replaced by a heavy fog of emotions.

* * *

Meggie wearily placed her head on Dustfinger's head, as she watched the sun rise slowly, as if it too were tired. Dustfinger kissed the top of her head lovingly, and Meggie closed her eyes at the gentle touch.

"We can finally not fear the night. For look what it brings after." Dustfinger whispered.

"Are you finished saying goodbye to Brianna?"

"Yes. Farid too. Thank you for helping me with them."

Meggie just smiled in response and Dustfinger continued,

"Besides I want to spend this moment with my fiancé." Meggie blushed and snuggled her head in Dustfinger's chest, which rumbled with rich laughter.

"Fiancé," he beamed proudly, and Meggie laughed out loud.

"I knew Orpheus's story wouldn't end the way he planned."

"How?" Dustfinger was curious.

"Because most stories like that always have a happy ending. They would have to, to satisfy the reader."

"Very true my wise fiancé."

Meggie sighed but could not argue, she loved hearing it just as much as Dustfinger loved boasting about it.

Mo and Resa, followed by a Farid and Brianna, who was then trailed by a yawning and grumbling Fenoglio, came piling out, seating around them.

Together they watched the sun rise, the promise of a new day, a better day.

And all too soon it was time for them to go.

"We'll pop in and out." Mo joked after they had all said their goodbyes.

"You better." Farid had joked back. Meggie had her back pressed against her parents, more out of comfort, and had Dustfinger's hand gripped.

Dustfinger had given her an odd look, which Meggie had replied,

"It helps." He nodded in understanding and they both closed their eyes as Mo's beautiful voice brought the words to take them home, again.

And as they were pulled away in a flashing white light, Meggie opened her eyes to see Dustfinger grinning back at her. The grin melted the barriers around her heart, lifting it up with the realisation that everything was going to be okay.

That they were now home.

**Dustfinger: I am so glad that is over...**

**Me: Aw no end party?**

**Dustfinger: We already had it. You weren't invited.**

**Me: ...**

**Dustfinger: I'm kidding, I'm kidding. Here's a party hat, Bells.**

**Me: Thanks Lusty**

**Dustfinger: I'm in such a good mood I'm going to ignore that.**

**Me: Blah.**

**Dustfinger: That's very party like language.**

**Me: ...party like language?**

**Dustfinger: I never said that.**

**Me: I don't know if I like how this ends. . . **

**Dustfinger: It's a happy ending, what's not to like?**

**Me: Is it too mushy?**

**Dustfinger: Do you really want me to answer that.**

**Me: No, not really. I want the readers to answer that one, and tell me.**

**Dustfinger: Wow, very subtle there. Very shabby. I'm sure no one saw that hint at all.**

**Me: You know, I could do one more chapter where-**

**Dustfinger: I have no idea what you're going to say but I do know it won't be good so I'm going to be quiet. Enjoy your party.**

**Me: Aren't you going to stay?**

**Dustfinger: This is over. So, no. **

**Me: I'll just see you in my other stories, I guess.**

**Dustfinger: I forgot about that...**

**Me: So it's not really goodbye after all.**

**Dustfinger: I think I need to have a party, this depresses me.**

**Me: Go get Meggie to kiss it better.**

**Dustfinger: Maybe I will, jealous?**

**Me: Maybe. **

**Dustfinger: Is there going to be a sequel?**

**Me: Nah probably not.**

**Dustfinger: I'm feeling great. Bye now.**

**Me: Yes see you later..**

**Dustfinger: I don't like the sound of that. **

**Me: You know me too well.  
**


End file.
